Brush With Darkness
by Earth Star
Summary: Jack had grown up always hearing about the famous Boogeyman, Pitch Black, that has threatened Santoff Claussen for years. However, seeing the man face to face is a different matter. Bad enough to be kidnapped by the man, but Jack soon realizes his life won't be the same afterwards either. (Part of the Steampunk Jack AU. Read Coming of Age and Rules of Broken before this.)
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Quick note, this is part of my Steampunk AU series so if you haven't read my previous stories leading up to this (Coming of Age, Rules are Broken, etc) I suggest reading those first or this story won't make much sense._

 _I know it's been a long time since I've updated this series, and sorry for causing people to wait. It was a mixture of trying to write other fanfics, this story being longer than I had expected and also dealing with a pregnancy._

 _This one will be a bit different since all my other stories for this series has been long one shots, but since this one was so long I figured I should divide this up into chapters (I really wanted to explore the aftermath of Pitch's meeting with Jack since it's rather a big deal and that took longer than expected). I'm going to attempt to update this story once a week, so expect to see a new update between Friday and Saturday for awhile._

Chapter 1

Taken

In a dark room, only a single candle was a source of light and that was how Pitch preferred it. He drummed his fingers on the table as he read over the documents his men had collected. The coronation of the prince was going to happen soon, but he didn't know when. It would be the prime day to send in his nightmare pirates to spread some fear. He may not be able to do much damage since that would be what Sanderson and his men were expecting, yet it would be enough to strike a lovely amount fear and doubt in the people.

However, all vital details of the coronation, including the very date, had been kept under lock and key.. Pitch cursed as he tore up a document in frustration and sighed.

"This is getting me nowhere," he muttered, tempted to lit a cigarette to ease his stress.

There was a knock at his door. "Enter," Pitch called, barely waving his hand and wasn't surprised to see his first mate Onyx salute him.

"My Lord," she greeted, brushing away her long black hair out of her face and handed him an envelope. "I have the boy's route figured out."

Pitch nodded as he pulled up a chair. "Good work, Onyx." Out of his whole crew, Onyx was the most loyal and valuable. Things would be very difficult without her assistance. "Is the boy still taking letters from you know who?"

"Yes, my Lord," Onyx confirmed with a nod. "Do you want me to gather some men and fetch him?"

Pitch chuckled. "No, I shall do it myself," he replied, flexing his fingers and chuckled as wisps of shadow twirled around his fingers like mist. "I'm in the need of fresh air, and my shadows are begging to be of use to me."

Onyx kept her face emotionless, but Pitch could sense the pang of fear upon seeing his shadows, which is what he strived for. Fear of him and his shadows was what kept his crew under his thumb. They all knew if he caught any of them daring to betray him, Pitch would have no second thought of letting his shadows tear into them. They had seen prime examples of it already. The last man went went insane and never uttered a word again after his shadows were done with him, and he was one of the more strong willed.

"As you wish, Sir," Onyx said with a crisp bow before leaving.

Pitch chuckled as he felt his shadows surround him, almost purring like a pleased cat. Had they a solid form, Pitch would have responded by stroking them. They were excited. It had been some time since he be in Santoff Claussen. He was overdue for some fun.

08080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack hummed to himself as he finished combing his hair before placing his beloved goggles onto his head. Looking at his bedroom clock, Jack hastily grabbed the cape off his chair and bounded down the stairs. He wasn't running late, but if he dawdle he would b,e and Tooth didn't need that added stress.

A familiar warm laughter echoed from the kitchen. "Ha ha! And he was covered in blue paint from head to toe! You should have seen it, Bunny."

"I'm sure it was hilarious," Aster's voice replied in a dry tone, "but I be more concern on the whole mess ya had ta clean up afterwards."

This made Jack paused and smile as he entered the kitchen and saw North and Aster sitting at the table. Aster was having a light breakfast of toast and eggs, as he usually did each morning. North had the same, but in much bigger portions, and with some sausages on the side that Aster normally kept on hand for Jack to eat.

"Morning, North!" Jack greeted. "Didn't realize you were coming over!"

The toymaker turned in his seat, keeping a steady grip on his teacup to avoid spilling. "Phil wanted me out of shop for spring cleaning so I thought I come."

"Ta get a free meal," Aster muttered dryly.

Jack chuckled. "Well, have fun!" He gave a quick wave and turned to walk out of the kitchen. "I'll see you this afternoon, Bunny!"

"Oi!" Aster protested as he set his teacup down on the saucer. "Where are ya goin'?!" He pointed to the empty kitchen chair. "Sit down and eat breakfast."

"No time, Bunny," Jack replied, "I have to hurry-" He was cut off as North took a hold of his cape.

"Normally, I stay out of these things, but in this case I agree with, Bunny," North said as he tugged the boy back and pulled up a chair. "Sit and eat. You need to put more meat on bones."

Jack looked to the two adults and debated making a run for it, however that would only result in an earful lecture later. Not to mention, it was hard to ignore the growl of his stomach. "Fine, you win, but I need to hurry. I promised Tooth I would be in early today."

Aster raised an eyebrow as he stood and collected a plate of scrambled eggs and toast for Jack. "Why does Tooth need ya early? It's spring, shouldn't this be a low time?"

"Not with the rumors of the coronation floating around," Jack said as he poured a cup of tea. "Seems everyone is sending invitations or sending letters to try to guess what dates it's going to be held on."

"That's rather bizarre," Aster remarked, "considering we don't even have a date yet."

"Da," North nodded, "but from what I hear they are even thinking of not announcing till day of."

Jack swallowed a mouthful of eggs as he tapped his fork in thought. "That seems rather random. Wouldn't that annoy all the stuffy nobles who would want to attend?"

Jack didn't keep track of such events, but coronations weren't exactly common. Even he knew people would need a date to plan around so they know when and where to show up.

"They would be," Aster replied, "but if they don't know when it is, then neither would Pitch." Aster grimly stared into his cup. "He's not as likely to make trouble if he can't plan ahead of time when to do it."

Jack went quiet and chewed his bottom lip. Pitch Black was someone to be fear, and for his foster father it was personal. Pitch was the sole reason Aster was the last surviving member of his Pooka clan. Jack had only been told bits and pieces of the story of how Sandy had arrived just in time to rescue Aster and take him to the safety of Santoff Claussen. That was really all Jack knew about Pitch, and it wasn't a lot. The only other thing he knew about the famous Boogeyman was that Pitch was still out there with no clue there was still one Pooka left alive and in hiding.

"That still doesn't explain the sudden parities though," Aster said, breaking Jack's train of thought.

North shrugged. "People like having excuse for party," he chuckled as he dropped sugar cubes into his tea. "If I could I would have week long party."

"You would," Aster said as he shook his head and turned to Jack. "I'm fine with ya leavin' early, but I-"

"Want me home before dark I know," Jack said, as he swallowed the last mouthful. "You've only told me that since I was ten."

"Eight," Aster corrected, "but fine, just be careful."

"I will," Jack replied as he rose and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. "I'll see you guys later!"

Jack dashed away, leaving Aster and North alone in the kitchen. "He is good boy," North said, pleased. "Should be very proud, he is good worker."

"Hmm," Aster said, trapping his teacup as he stared at his tea lost in thought.

North frowned and leaned over the table to point his fork at him. "I know that look, what is wrong old friend?"

Aster sighed. "With all this coronation talk, I can't help, but wonder if I should try ta get Jack ta stay home from work for awhile."

"Why is that?" North replied. "We had discussion-"

"That Jack's growing up and he needs his independence, I know," Aster briskly replied. "I'm just concerned about Pitch lurking somewhere we can't see, with all this coronation talk." Aster swallowed hard. "And I don't want ta think what he would do if he knew I was alive or about my relation with Jack."

North's eyes narrowed as he sat back in his chair. "Does Jack still wear pendant?"

Aster nodded. "Yeah, and the spells we cast on it are still in effect, I'd check."

"And he carries staff I gave him for protection," North said as he folded his hands on the table. "Pitch is unpredictable. We spent last 15 years waiting for him to strike and today is no different from yesterday. Jack can not stay inside for rest of life. Perhaps on coronation day he should stay inside, but until then we must act as normal or it is bad as letting Pitch win."

Aster sighed. "I know yer right," he said as he adjusted his glasses, "but I can't help, but feel somethin' bad is gonna ta happen."

There was nothing North could say that could rid Aster of all his worries. All the toymaker could do was offer his friend a comforting pat on the shoulder.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Elsewhere, Jack tapped his foot impatiently as he waited in front of the ice cream shop. "Where is he?" he muttered as he checked the time on the clock tower. He should be on his way to Tooth's, but he had promised Nightlight he would meet him briefly before he went to work. However, Jack could only wait so long before the point of going to Tooth's early was wasted.

Finally, a wisp of silver hair appeared around the corner. Jack waited as he saw the smaller boy rush up to him like he was running in a marathon. "Sorry, I'm late!" he cried as he approached Jack and panted to catch his breath. "There were some last minute duties I had take care of."

Jack raised an eyebrow. He knew better than to ask Nightlight what his 'duties' were, but the boy seemed to be running late because of them a lot lately. Jack and Katherine really had no idea what Nightlight's home life was like. Neither had ever been inside his house, and whenever asked Nightlight would hastily change the subject. Eventually, both Jack and Katherine have learned to drop the subject. Trying to get information out of Nightlight was like trying to get water from a stone.

"So, you got the letter?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, here it is," Nightlight as he handed Jack the envelope. "A couple of riddles I found and I even included my own crossword puzzle."

"I'm sure Katherine will love it," Jack replied, "but you know, you could always give to her yourself."

Nightlight's blushed just as Jack expected him to. For years, he had a crush on Katherine that was obvious to everyone, but the girl herself. It was the only topic Nightlight would get shy about when asked. Still, Jack did like to encourage his friend when he could.

"I know, but it's not as special if I just give it to her," Nightlight said with a smile, but still kept his blush. "It's more fun for you to deliver it like it's real mail."

"It is mail," Jack said as he slipped the envelope into his pocket. He really couldn't see how there was real or fake mail. "Hey, tomorrow do you want head to the bookshop with me and Katherine? A new book she's been waiting for is suppose to be out and it's my day off."

Nightlight grinned, but then his frown dropped. "I'd love to, but I can't, nor can I do anything for a few days. Sorry, Jack."

Jack raised an eyebrow, wishing he could ask what exactly the reason was, but instead he shrugged and patted Nightlight's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, we'll do something once things calm down for you. Okay?"

"Yeah, let's do that," Nightlight said as he turned to leave. "I should get back home. Be careful, Jack."

"Aren't I always?" Jack called as he waved, and placed the goggles over his eyes. "Right, now to head to Tooth's." He turned on his windpack, and let out a joyful cry as he was launched in the air.

In the shadows of an alley, Pitch watched with a smirk. It was too easy. He was almost tempted to snatch him now, except there were too many people around during the day and his powers were weaker in the glaring sunlight. For now, Pitch would watch from the shadows, and wait. He be able to snag the boy the moment he was caught in a dark place, or he'd have to wait for the sun to set. Either way, he was not going to get away.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack had managed to get to Tooth's mail office on time. As he expected, a heavy bag of mail was waiting for him, and it took him all day to deliver it. From what he could tell it was mostly invitations for potential parities, and letters most likely discussing when to have said parities.

By the end of his route, Jack was ready to drop, and made plans to stop by the ice cream shop on the way home as a personal reward. He leaned against the wall that stood near the entrance to the alleyway. It was almost sunset, which meant it was going to get dark soon. "Better wrap this up so I can get home on time," he muttered, pleased as he reached into his pocket for Nightlight's letter. "Just need to drop this off on my way back to Tooth's, and I'm done."

He grinned at the envelope, and laughed like it was Nightlight himself he was talking to. "I swear, at the rate he's going, Katherine will be an old woman before she realizes he has a crush on her."

The boy chuckled himself about the private joke as he tucked the letter back into his pocket. "Right, next stop," Jack said aloud as he adjusted his goggles, "Ombric's library-"

Suddenly, a crash, and a grunt came from the alleyway. Jack jumped, instantly sticking out his staff. "Hello?" he called out, and was ready to shoot ice at any attacker.

A moan came from the alleyway. "Oh, my poor bones," came a weak voice.

Jack paused, his fingers tapping against his staff as he took a step closer. "Who's there?" He spotted a figure lying on the ground. Jack kept his staff ready, until he saw the figure was an ordinary man.

The man moaned as he rose, and ran a hair through his black hair, that matched his black coat, and top hat. "My head," the man muttered.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, lowering his staff.

"Yes, yes, I was jumped by a gang of ruffians" the man replied, rubbing his eyes. He searched inside his coat, and sighed. "And it appears they took every cent I had."

Jack frowned. That was odd, that kind of thief would rob someone in broad daylight? He glanced back to the setting sun. Jack would be cutting it close, but this man needed help. He kneeled as he looked over the man's head. "Well, I don't see any bumps, but my friend Ombric lives down the street. He'll be able to help you."

"Oh, you're too kind," the man replied, sounding weak and tired. He peered over his shoulder and pointed to a cane that lay forgotten in a corner. "I hate to ask, but would you retrieve that for me? It's a gift from my daughter, but I still feel rather dizzy to get it on my own."

"Sure," Jack said, as he rose, turning his back to the man. "Let me know if you're feeling sleepy though," he said as he reached for the cane. "I know that's not a-"

Suddenly, arms wrapped around Jack, his nose and mouth covered by a soaked cloth.

"You're very kind, but also very foolish," the man's voice muttered in his ear with a dark chuckle.

Jack fought madly, trying to hit the man behind him with his staff, but his limbs were growing heavy. The sweet scent of the cloth filled his nose, and it was getting hard to think.

"That's it, don't fight it, boy," the man whispered. "Breathe in the chloroform, and take a nap."

Jack struggled, but to his horror, his staff dropped from his hands. He had no choice, but to give into the the wave of dizziness, and passed out as his vision went black.

Pitch chuckled to himself as the boy went limp in his grip. "Far too trusting, boy," he whispered, lifting the boy up into his arms. It was then Pitch saw something shimmer underneath the boy's neck. Curious, Pitch unbutton the collar and saw the object was a blue egg shaped pendant, with a snowflake engraved.

Pitch stared wide eyed for a brief moment. He recognized the craftsmanship of the rabbit Pooka clan when he saw it, but that was impossible. He had personally wiped out all the Pooka in Überwald when he attacked, searching for the first light they so preciously guarded. Was it possible one was alive?

Pitch shook his head. No, impossible. No one had survived that attack. Somehow the boy must have bought it in a shop thinking it was a unique trinket. It wasn't uncommon for the Pooka to have sold their craftsmanship to foreigners, and it was said you could still find some for a fair price. Pitch glanced at the pendant, feeling uneasy, but cast his emotions aside as he summoned his shadows to take him, and the boy to his lair.

He thought of taking the boy's staff with him as he stepped into the shadows. He had to admit it was an intriguing invention, but there was no need to risk the boy getting his hands on his weapon. Besides, he had pressing matters to attend to.


	2. Chapter 2

Aster peered out the window, trying to calm his nerves as he drummed his fingers on the windowsill. The sun had set over an hour ago, and there was still no sign of Jack. "This isn't like him," he muttered, and glanced back to North. "He's cut it close before, but he's never been this late getting home before dark."

Especially since most of the city made it a safety rule to be inside before dark. Sandy himself had been encouraging it lately as a way for citizens to be extra cautious. With the talk of the coronation, people were getting nervous Pitch would pull something, and the man did often enjoy striking when people were most afraid.

North grimly nodded. "Da, but perhaps he is running late from work? It has been extra busy."

"I suppose," Aster replied, "but I still feel-"

A knock at the door cut him off. Aster raised an eyebrow at North before he went to answer. It couldn't have been Jack, he wouldn't have bother to knock. So, who was coming to see him this time at night?

Upon seeing Tooth when he opened the door, he was half filled with relief and half with dread. Jack wasn't with her, which he had to interpet he wasn't working late.

"Is Jack here?" Tooth asked, looking around the hall. "He never returned to my post office. I thought perhaps he came home."

"No, he is not," North said as he entered. "We were hoping he was with you."

Aster took a deep breath as he tried to not let panic take over. "When did you last see him?"

"Early afternoon," Tooth explained, "but when he didn't get back I-"

Suddenly, she was cut off as the door flung opened. Katherine dashed inside, slammed the door, and leaned against the doorframe, panting heavily. Bunny would have rushed to her along with Tooth, but his eyes were glued on the familiar staff in her hands.

"Katherine, are you alright?" North said, taking the girl by her shoulders. "You should be home-"

"I was on my way back from the shop," Katherine replied once she caught her breath. "But then I found Jack's staff laying in an alleyway." Her eyes were full of fear as she looked up to the adults. "He would never leave his staff behind."

"No," Aster said, taking the staff from Katherine and clutching it tightly. "He wouldn't."

His eyes narrowed as he brought the staff to his nose, and sniffed. His heart jumped at the familiar scent of darkness, and sand. "Pitch," he whispered with a growl.

"Pitch?" Tooth gasped. "Bunny, are you certain?"

"I'd never forget that scent," he snarled. It was a smell that still haunted his nightmares.

Katherine swallowed, clasping her hands together. "Pitch? As in the Boogeyman-"

"That all of Santoff Clausen is afraid of?" Aster asked, and sighed. "Afraid so, Sheila." His hands tightened into fists. "If he hurts a hair on his head-"

He went quiet as North touched his shoulder. "Let us be calm, and rational. Do you think it is possible, Pitch knows you're here?"

"I can't see how," Tooth said as she looked to Aster. "You've always been so careful."

"Then he must have taken Jack for another reason," North said, and looked to Katherine. "Which alley did you find Jack's staff?"

"The one on Booker Lane," Katherine replied, "a block down from my house."

"Then we will go there for clues," North ordered, "Tooth, take Katherine home. Tell Ombric to inform Sandy for us. He will need to be on high alert, and then meet us at alley."

"Can't I come along too?" Katherine asked, with a flash of anger in her eyes. "I want to rescue Jack."

"It's too dangerous, Sweetie," Tooth replied as she gently took her by the hand. "The best way for you to help Jack is to stay safe."

The girl looked reluctant, but gave in with a sigh. "Fine, but just be careful alright."

"We will, and the same goes for ya," Aster said as he watched them leave. He squeezed his eyes shut before turning to North. "Someone should tell Nightlight. If Pitch is on the move-"

"Once Sandy knows, I am sure he will inform palace, and the boy knows to stay near prince," North replied as he folded his arms. "Bunny, do you have compass in case we need it?"

"Right here," Aster said as he patted his vest. "Ya know it never leaves my side," he took a breath as he headed into the kitchen. "Let me just fetch my 'emergency supply'. If we're going against Pitch on his turf, we're goin' need it."

"Da, and we should stop by my place for swords," North confirmed as he followed Aster, and gave his friend a comforting squeeze on his shoulder. "We will get Jack back. I promise you friend."

"I have no doubt we'll get Jack back," Aster said as he went into the cupboard and opened a tin of chocolate. "I just hope we get him back in one piece."

North gave an understanding nod as Aster tried not to let the fear show on his face.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack awoke with a moan, and his eyes blinked blearily as they adjusted to the darkness. He was sitting in a chair, and he tried to lift a hand to rub his eyes except they were bound behind his back.

Jack's eyes widened as his memory came flooding back to him. He had gotten attacked from behind, and then was forced to smell something to knock him out. So, where was he? He was sitting in a wooden chair, that much he was certain, and Jack was positive he was securely tied to it.

His heart beat rapidly as he glanced around. There were no windows, and the only source of light were the gas lanterns on the table. He noticed paintings hanging on the wall that hadn't been dusted in over a decade. Judging by the smell of mildew the room hadn't been properly cleaned for just as long either. Was he in some kind of house?

Suddenly, the door creaked open. The same man Jack found in the alleyway entered. He smiled at Jack with a grin that belong to a cat finding a mouse. "Ah," he said with a chuckle. "Glad to see you've returned to the land of the living."

Jack growled, struggling against the bonds. He'd been tricked, and Jack didn't know who he was angrier with. The man standing before him, or frustrated with himself for falling for it so blindly. "Who are you?!" Jack demanded.

"We'll be getting to that," the man said. It was then a woman wearing a man's suit with long black hair tied back entered the room, along with two large, burly men whose fists looked large enough to crush human skulls in one hand. "Although, you're rather curious, Jack," the man continued. "You rarely ever seen a half human, and half Lunarian running around."

Jack flinched. It was hardly the first time a person pointed out his mixed heritage, but it creeped him out this shady guy had a particular interest in it. "How do you know my name?"

"I've been watching you for awhile," the man replied as the woman placed a chair for him to sit.

"Why?" Jack asked, shaking his head. This wasn't making any sense. "I just deliver mail-"

"Exactly, so you have information I want," the man smirked. "As for who I am, I believe many know me as the 'Boogeyman', although I much prefer the title of 'Nightmare King'."

Jack paled. He swallowed to calm his nerves and tried to not let the fear appear on his face. "You're Pitch Black."

"Give the boy a prize," Pitch replied, "and if you do what I say I may be talked into letting you go unharmed."

Jack glared, but kept his mouth shut. This was bad, and insane! He had been kidnapped by the former Baron that had been terrorizing Santoff Clausen since before he was even born. Jack bite his lower lip, praying this was a bad dream and he would wake up, except to his horror he didn't.

"With that said, it's not particularly you I have an interest in," Pitch explained smoothly, and then promptly snapped his fingers. "Onyx, you may now read the letter."

"Yes, my Lord," the woman, named Onyx apparently, said as she reached into her coat and revealed a familiar envelope.

Jack's eyes widened as Onyx tore it open and unfolded the paper. "That's Nightlight's letter?! You kidnapped me over that?!" He heard Pitch wasn't right in the head, but he never thought he was this nuts.

"Correct," Pitch said, as Onyx read and her lips turned into a frown. "I had thought of opening it when you were unconscious, but if I had questions about dear little Nightlight, I figure you were the perfect person to-"

"My Lord," Onyx interrupted, looking stunned relevant, "this letter contains nothing," Onyx said, looking stunned. "It's just childish nonsense."

Pitch's smirk vanished. His body went still as his brain seemed to be absorbing what he had just heard. "What?" he spoke, with his voice full of venom.

"This letter has nothing, but riddles and poems," she replied holding it out to him, "read it for yourself!"

Pitch snatched the letter, and read it over. His look of shock evaporated and was replaced with rage. "You idiots said the boy was relaying vital!" Pitch snarled, springing from the chair, and charged at the two men. "How could you mistake this dribble for high security information?!"

"Well, uh," one of the man stammered as both of them cowered against a wall. "You see, we never actually saw the letters."

"Y-yeah," replied the second man. "We just assumed since, you know, why else would that Nightlight kid be sending letters?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Okay, you guys are making less sense? Nightlight is a kid like me. What did you think would be in those letters?"

Suddenly, the room went silent. All four adults were staring at him as if he was the person with a screw loose. Jack squirmed under the gazes, but he kept his hard stare. "What?"

"You don't know?" Onyx replied, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Know what?" Jack asked, not bothering to hide the frustration in his voice.

"She is referring on who Nightlight truly is," Pitch said in a calmer tone as he studied Jack. "And you are proving either to be clearly ignorant or you are a very good actor."

Jack kept his mouth shut, and tried not to look at Pitch's questioning stare. He felt like he was an animal that was being judged whether to be dissected or not.

"Still," Pitch replied as he sat in the chair again, "you may still be useful to me. Onyx, hold the boy's head."

Jack's heart jumped as the woman obeyed and moved behind him. The boy tried to keep his head out of the woman's reach, yet she gripped tightly, and held his head in place. "My Lord," Onyx asked. "Is this necessary? He is a child-"

"I'll get information by any means necessary," Pitch stated, as black sand swirled around his fingers.

Jack's heart froze. "W-what are you going to do?"

Pitch smiled. "It won't hurt, however, it should give you a nice little nightmare." He chuckled as he brought his fingers to Jack's forehead. "I find people to be much more obedient and willing to answer questions with a bit of proper fear in their souls."

Jack swore his heart stopped. Pitch's nightmares were one of the many reasons the man was feared. There had been stories one of his nightmares would haunt a person for years. No! No! Jack thought. This can't be happening! He struggled, but it was fruitless. Onyx kept her hold, and the boy was helpless as Pitch's fingers were about to touch his forehead.

"Pleasant dreams," Pitch mocked as he went to touch.

Jack braced himself. Suddenly, just as Pitch's fingers touched him, there was a bright light. Jack felt a warmth encircled his body as he heard Pitch cry out in pain. "What's going on?!" he yelled. However, just as fast as it appeared, the light faded.

Jack blinked, and his jaw dropped. His egg shaped pendant was floating in midair with a life of it's own. It probably would floated even higher if it wasn't still attached to the chain around Jack's neck. Pitch was moaning on the floor. There was a stench of burnt skin, and Jack could see the source of it was Pitch's severely burned fingers. Then just as quickly, the pendant dropped like a stone and fell lifelessly against Jack's shirt.

"My Lord!" Onyx cried as she rushed over. "Are you alright?!"

Pitch looked dazed as he clutched his hand. Gradually, he raised his head and his gaze locked directly onto the pendant. He scowled and yelled "Remove that thing from the boy's neck! Now!"

One of the men rushed over, and proceeded to do so. Yet, Jack was stunned by the sudden grunt.

"Sir, I can't!" the man shouted.

"What?!" Pitch cried, still clutching his hand. "Are you that incompetent-"

"I can't lift the chain!" the man continued. "It's like it's embedded into his skin!"

Jack kept silent, not daring to say a word since he was equally confused. He didn't feel anything, not that he was complaining since the pendant just saved his life. His stared down at the piece of jewellery like it would give him the answers he wanted. What on earth did Bunny put into this thing? It was just an originally pendant...at least he thought it was.

Onyx sprang from her master's side, and stood where the man was. Jack felt her tugged at the chain, but had the same result.

"It's true," Onyx said, astonished. "It's become attached to him."

Pitch rose, never taking his eyes off of Jack. It was for a brief moment, but Jack thought he saw fear flicker over the Boogeyman's eyes.

"My Lord?" Onyx asked.

Pitch's eyes narrowed, and sharply turned to her. "I need to attend to my hand," he looked to the man standing near the door. "Guard this room, and don't let anyone near this boy until I've returned! Understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" the man said with a salute.

Pitch gave the boy one more glance before he was escorted out of the room. Jack was left alone, eyeing his pendant and wondering how he was getting out of this mess.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is the alleyway," Aster muttered darkly, as he and North entered. "And it reeks of shadows."

"Da," North agreed, as he fingered the remains of black sand scattered on the ground. "There is no doubt, Pitch was here." He sighed as he brushed the horrid stuff off his hands. "But I see no other clues."

Aster nodded as he checked behind the trash bins. Granted, it didn't surprise either of them. Pitch was always careful to not leave any clues behind. It was becoming more likely they had to resort to Plan B.

"Aster! North!" Tooth called as she raced into the alley, while carrying a lantern. "Katherine is home, and Ombric said he would tell Sandy." She held the lantern to light up the alleyway. "Any luck?"

"Nyet," North said grimly before turning to Aster. "I think it is time for your emergency plan, old friend."

Tooth lowered her lantern, biting her lip puzzled. "Emergency plan?"

Aster was silent as he reached into his vest, and brought out a golden compass. Ancient rune symbols, that only members of his Pooka clan could decipher, were carved along the iron casing. The arrow was currently pointing lifelessly at south, but that would change once the spell was active. Aster wasn't sure how old it was, even his grandfather hadn't been sure on the day he passed it down to him. All Aster knew was that it was ancient, and important to keep secret.

"Tooth," he started, clutching the compass to his chest, "it's about time North and I filled ya in on a secret. Remember that pendant I made Jack for his birthday?"

"Yes," Tooth said with an arched eyebrow, "what of it?"

"It's more than just a pendant," Aster explained. "I've always worried about Pitch finding me after all of these years, and if it happened I wanted ta make sure Jackie was safe."

Tooth blinked puzzled, but it gradually dawned on her as she looked to North. "You put a spell on it, didn't you."

"I did help in construction, but it is not ordinary spell," North said, and gestured to Aster.

Aster held up the compass as he sighed. "I had North help me take a speck of the First Light and install it inside Jack's pendant?"

Tooth's jaw dropped, as Aster expected. The First Light was said to be the what was left of the first spark of life in the world that lead to life itself. According to legend, it could chase away any darkness, including the shadows that were once contained deep in the castle of Uberwald before Baron Pitch succumbed to their call and released them.

His Pooka clan had always taken great pride to being the protectors of it, and they paid the price when Pitch attacked them in order to destroy the one weapon that could lead to his defeat. Aster had risked his life getting the First Light to Stanoff Clausen, and he, Sandy and North and ensured it was safely hidden where Pitch couldn't find it. Truthfully, only a select few in the city knew it was here, and Aster preferred it that way.

Many would wish to use it as a weapon or take advantage of it's ancient magic, but that wasn't what the First Life was for. It protected, and created life, it wasn't meant to kill or be used for personal gain. Aster didn't need it's magic to protect himself, but he did feel it was needed to keep his kit safe.

"How were you able to do that?" Tooth asked in a whisper. "Didn't you hide it so no one could access it?"

"If ya recall, Sandy and I set it up so only I can reach it in one piece, but don't worry, it's still safe. I only took a speck of it," Aster replied. It was barely even a speck, the piece he took was no bigger than a grain of sand. Yet, it was more than what Aster had needed. The First Light's power was nothing to snuff at.

"So, Jack's pendant has a piece of the First Light," Tooth reasoned, "which means Pitch literally couldn't touch him without injuring himself."

"More like get burned," North explained, "and I had implanted spell so only Jack and Aster themselves could remove pendant. It is impossible for Pitch to use his shadows on Jack."

"That's all well and good," Tooth said, folding her arms over her chest, "but that doesn't help us find Jack."

"Actually, it does, but it's a tad tricky," Aster said as he sat on the street. "This compass is linked ta the First Light in case it ever fell into the wrong hands."

"So, you can use it to locate Jack?" Tooth reasoned. "That's useful, but how come you've never used it before?"

That was a fair question. There had been plenty of times, Jack had wandered off and Aster had given him an earful each time for when he finally found him. However, all of those times had been during the day, not after dark and Aster had been able to locate the boy rather quickly without magic. Jack would deny it, but he was easy to predict as a kid at times, including where the rascal would run off to.

"It's ancient magic," Aster replied as he kneeled and set the compass on the ground. "Could attract the wrong company, and besides it's not suppose ta be used unless it's an emergency." And it was. Jack's life was depending on this.

With Pitch involved, it would take days to track Jack and there was no telling what the madman would do to his boy in the meantime. They couldn't waste a second.

Shutting his eyes tight, Aster held a hand directly over the compass and started to chant the incantation his mother forced him to memorize when he was a kit. Before long, he could feel a wave of heat rising up from the compass like he was holding his hand over a flame. He then took a deep breath, and swiftly drew his hand back.

The compass glowed as bright as a beacon. All three adults watched as the tiny arrow spun around on the dial. "Keep back," Aster warned when he noticed North was inching towards it out of his curiousity. "Unless ya want ta go blind."

North blinked confused, but then suddenly a beam of light shot straight out of the compass's face. North almost fell over from shock if Tooth hadn't steadied him. The light beam formed a spiral in the sky like it was gaining a life of it's own. It lasted for a few more moments, and then the intense light decided enough was enough and slowly faded until it was gone.

All that was left of the burning light was the glowing arrow on the compass that was now vibrating and pointing west.

"That's where we'll find Pitch," Aster said as he picked up the compass, "and I'm betting it's outside the city."

"Da," North said with a nod. "I know you don't care for flying sleigh Bunny, but in this case I think it is fastest way to get to location."

"He's right," Tooth replied, touching the Pooka's arm. "And Pitch won't be expecting someone tracking from the sky."

Aster cringed at the thought of being caught in that flying death trap again. However, the thought of how scared his kit must be right now forced him to toss it aside. "You're right, and we need to go now." Without uttering another word, the trio raced out of the alleyway as Aster gripped the compass tightly in his hand.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Nightlight stayed by the window, not wanting to move from it even though the mysterious light had disappeared. Although he had no proof, the boy was certain he knew where the light came from.

"Nightlight, what did you see?" the second person in the room asked.

Nightlight shut his eyes as he turned back around with a sigh. "A bright light, but I have a funny feeling it's Mister Aster's doing. Although, I'm not sure how."

The other person gave a thoughtful nod. "I heard ancient Pooka magic involved calling upon the ancient light. He must be doing it to locate Jack."

Nightlight's fists tightened. Ever since Commander Sandy had informed him of the news, he'd been uneasy. He just knew it was his fault Pitch kidnapped Jack. It had to be. He was the sole reason his friend got put into danger.

"I know you wish to go find him," the person said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "and I would send you, but I need you here with me. I am afraid Sandy was right in that regard."

Nightlight sighed, but gave a nod. It was his duty. If he were to abandoned his post, and Pitch had attacked the palace, Nightlight would have failed the reason he was created. Yet, he couldn't help, but feel he was also failing one of his best friends.

"I'm sure they'll find him," the person replied. "Between Sandy searching the city, and Aster, North and Tooth on the job, Pitch can't hide."

"You're right," Nightlight said with a nod, "but I just don't know how I'll face him and Katherine after this."

Nightlight felt a hand on his shoulder. "Worry about that when the time comes, but for now, why don't we take your mind of it with a game of chess."

Nightlight doubted a game of chess would prove much of a distraction, but nodded all the same. "Yes, Prince Manfred."

"Manny," the prince said with a smile. "You know I prefer you to call me Manny. You've more than earned it after being my bodyguard for all these years."

Nightlight wanted to argue, but he wasn't in the mood to discuss proper conduct tonight. All he wanted was the reassurance that his friend was safe.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The compass lead the group far outside town and pointed towards a forest. North parked his sleigh near the edge of the woods, but he gazed around with an uneasy expression on his place.

"This place, is not far from lake where Jack, Nightlight, and Katherine went to get ice blossoms at Christmas," North commented.

Tooth fidgeted, placing a hand on her sword. "Do you suppose Pitch saw them, while they were here?"

"I don't care where he saw them," Aster commented as he held out the compass. "Right now, all I care about is getting my kit back in one piece."

Tooth nodded as she gazed out into the woods, clutching her sword as if she expected the trees shadows to attack. "Where does the compass point now?"

"Straight ahead," Aster instructed as he stepped into the woods. "Pitch must have a hideout in here somewhere."

"I did read there is old maison here that was abandoned when owner ran into debt," North replied as he and Tooth followed. "Would make perfect hideout."

Aster could only nod as he focussed on watching where the compass was pointing. The group kept their guard up as they walked into the deep woods with only Tooth's lantern as their source of light. Eventually, as North predicted, a large run down mansion came into view.

Aster remained still as he watched the compass. The arrow glowed brighter than before, and pointed directly at the door of the old building.

"Jack's in there," Aster said as the group stayed hidden among the trees. "Even without the compass I feel it."

"What's the plan then?" Tooth asked. "Sneak inside?"

"It is hard to do so without knowing how many men are there and not knowing layout," North replied as he gripped his sword, and his other hand was bristling with magic. "Sunrise is only few hours away. I say we charge in, fight and not leave until we find Jack."

"Normally, I wouldn't agree with such a plan," Aster said with a sigh. "But we can't waste anymore time." He knew the sensible thing would be to leave, and come back with reinforcements after gathering information on the mansion, but there was a high risk Pitch would move Jack to another hideout. Also, there was no telling what the insane former baron would due to the boy in the meantime. They had to act now.

"Then we are agreed," North said as he unsheathed his swords. "We will go in-"

"Wait, a tic, Mate," Aster said as he reached into his pocket. "Before we go charging in, I need to go all out."

Tooth's eyes widened as she spied that wrapped object in the Pooka's hands. "Chocolate?"

"Eighty percent dark cocoa," Aster commented as he tore off the wrapping.

"Oh dear," Tooth replied with a gasp, fully understanding what Aster was planning to do. "You're certain that's needed?"

"Best not to take chances," North replied. "Pitch could have full army in there."

"Right, so just give me a tic," Aster said as he brought the piece of chocolate to his lips. He popped it into his mouth and swallowed in one gulp. It only took seconds for the reaction to start. Aster gave a grunt as a warmth washed over him, and he could feel his muscles tightening and expanding.

He tried to stay silent, but he couldn't hold back his growl as his extra limbs sprang out of the sides of his body and tore through his shirt. Aster panted as he let his body settled, before lifting his gaze to North and Tooth.

"You alright?" Tooth asked.

"I'm fair dinkum," Aster said as he straightened his posture and gestured to the maison. "Let's go get my boy."

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack struggled against his ropes, but all it did was cause his wrists to become sore. He was forced to stop or else he would get rope burn. For the next few hours, all Jack could do was stare down at his pendant and try to make sense on what had happened.

Did Bunny put a spell on it without telling him? If he did, Jack would bet North or Ombric were in on it. Although, he had no clue on what kind of spell it was. He and Katherine had learned about protection spells a few months back, but most of them required the person to stay inside a magic circle. This hadn't needed any of that. Whatever magic the pendant had, it was more than ordinary magic.

I'm going to have a long talk with Bunny when I get home...if I get home, Jack thought darkly.

His heart stopped as the door opened again. Onyx entered, carrying a black bag, and right behind her was Pitch. His eyes narrowed as he locked eyes with Jack, as if he was depending on his glare alone to force the boy to give him the answer he craved. However, Jack wasn't bothering with staring back at Pitch's face, his attention had been stolen by the man's bandaged hands. Whatever this spell was, it managed to hurt Pitch that was good to know. Too bad, Jack didn't understand how it worked.

"Now then," Pitch spoke, his voice full of spite as he approached Jack. "Boy, I have one simple question, and if you value your life you will tell me the truth." He loomed over Jack, and spoke as if he was attempting to keep his fury under control. "Who gave you that pendant?"

Jack swallowed. He had to be careful. If Pitch knew that Bunny, a Pooka, had given it to him, all of Bunny's years of secrecy and hiding would be ruined. Jack had to protect him at all costs.

"I bought it," Jack said with a shrug. "What about it?"

Onyx gave Jack an almost sympathetic frown as she silently shook her head.

Pitch's lips formed a tight frown. "That pendant is hardly something a child could casually pick up at the market for a souvenir." He gripped the edge of the chair, but seemed to be careful to not touch Jack directly. "I ask again, where did you get that pendant?"

Jack did his best to keep his face emotionless. "It was a gift," he said simply.

"From who?" Pitch said, drawing his face closer.

"From my dad, why does it matter to you?!" Jack spat back, hoping playing ignorant would convince Pitch that was all he knew.

Pitch studied Jack's face, and asked in a tense tone. "And where did your father get the pendant?"

"I don't know," Jack replied, "he just picked it up somewhere."

"No, you do know," Pitch hissed, and stomped his foot. "And if you're smart you will tell me the truth now!"

Jack kept his mouth shut, and glared back at the man with all the hate he had.

Pitch sighed. "Very well, we'll do this the hard way." He let go of the chair, and straightened posture. "I may not be able to touch you," Pitch said, "but Onyx can." He snapped his fingers. "Onyx, see if breaking the boy's hand helps him improve his memory."

"Yes, my Lord," Onyx replied with a nod, reaching into her bag and bringing out a hammer.

Jack paled, and felt his body shook as Onyx approached. He had to protect Bunny, but this was going to hurt, and if they still believed Jack was hiding something they wouldn't stop there. He could hear his heart beating in his ears. He was scared.

Jack shut his eyes as Onyx reached for him, waiting for the pain to strike.

Suddenly, screams echoed throughout the halls. There was the sounds of doors and glass breaking. Jack was certain he heard he heard several screams of curse words.

"What the devil is going on?!" Pitch hollered.

Right on cue, a man with fresh cuts on his face and hands rushed into the room. "My Lord!" he screamed, struggling to walk with a limp. "We're being attacked!"

"By whom?!" Pitch demanded.

"A-A man, and a woman, both carrying swords!"

Jack's heart leaped into his throat. North and Tooth! It had to be!

"Well, capture them!" Onyx ordered as she left Jack to yell at the men.

"We're trying, but t-they both fight like demons! And there's a monster with them!" The man turned to Pitch with a fearful expression. "They have a Pooka with them!"

"Bunny," Jack whispered, and felt like he was ready to cry. They found him! They really found him!

He glanced to Pitch and saw the man had froze on the spot. "That's impossible," he snapped, grabbing the man by his shirt collar. "They're all dead! I made certain of-"

Pitch trailed, and slowly turned his attention back to Jack. The boy squirmed under his gaze as Pitch dropped the man and stared with fury burning in his eyes.

"That's what you've been hiding," he hissed. "You got that pendant from a Pooka!"

Jack swallowed, before speaking in a firm tone. "And what if I did?" He smirked at him. "You scared of Pooka?"

More screams could be heard from the doorway. "Sir!" Onyx cried. "Your orders?"

Pitch looked tempted to yank Jack out of the chair, until his eyes landed upon the pendant and he twitched.

"Get the boy out of the chair, but keep him tied," Pitch ordered as he rose and headed to the door. "We're leaving, and hopefully we can use him as a hostage-"

Suddenly, the door was kicked down. The room became dead silent as a figure stepped inside. It was hard for Jack to see with Pitch blocking his view, but a familiar voice rang out.

"Where's my kit?!" called out a voice Jack had never been so happy to hear.

In Pitch's shock, the man staggered as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "Impossible...you're alive?"

Jack finally had a clear view grinned in relief. "Bunny-" He cut himself off as he clued into the sight before him. It was indeed Aster who entered, except he currently had two pairs of extra arms. Onyx and the henchmen also seemed to be stunned.

"Um…" Jack muttered, not sure what to say. "Bunny?"

Aster locked eyes with him and relaxed slightly. "Good, yer alright." He then spied Pitch, regained his composure, and growled. "Ya get away from my kit, or I promise ya won't be leavin' with yer arms attached."

"Your 'kit'?" Pitch muttered as he narrowed his eyes. He glanced to Jack as he seemed to overcome his shock. "A Pooka raising a human boy, that certainly explains a few things, but that is of little concern to me." He snapped his fingers. "Onyx capture him! He'll be useful for information!"

Jack held his breath as Onyx drew a dagger from her coat and stalked towards Aster. "Bunny! Behind you!" he shouted.

Bunny dodged the attack. Onyx slightly stumbled, and with a determined sneer she struck again. Only this time, a sword appeared and blocked her.

North smirked as he fully entered the room, pushing Onyx back with his blade. "I do not forgive people who attack my friends."

Onyx snarled, as she attempted to hold her ground. "My Lord, we need to go!"

Pitch snarled. "Fine!" He snapped his fingers, and suddenly shadows appeared behind Jack. "But I'm not going empty handed."

Jack twitched as the shadows inched closer, and struggled to get out of his ropes. "I'm so not liking where this is going!"

Pitch smirked, and lifted his leg to kick Jack back into the shadows.

"Not on my watch!" Aster cried as charged at the man. He wasted no time using his six arms to grabbed Pitch from behind.

"Let go of me you furball!" Pitch hissed as he struggled in his hold.

Aster smirked. "If you insist!" He effortlessly tossed Pitch aside like a ball. Pitch slammed into the wall, and gave a low groan before collapsing to the floor.

"My Lord!" Onyx cried, as she promptly broke away from North and rushed to his side.

Jack glanced back and his fear faded as he saw the shadows behind him vanish. He then looked over to Pitch who was climbing to his feet as Onyx supported him.

"It is over, Pitch," North spat as he pointed his sword at him. "Your men have either been injured or fled. Surrender!"

"Hardly," Pitch said as shadows appeared beneath his feet. He cast a glance to Jack as the shadows absorbed him and Onyx. "I'll see you around, Boy."

Jack shivered at the words. Aster growled and flung his boomerang at Pitch, but it proved too late. The shadows, along with Pitch and Onyx, vanished like they had never been there.

North cursed, stomping his foot. "We were so close to catching him!" A whimper was heard and suddenly all eyes turned to Pitch's henchman that remained in the room. North raised an eyebrow. "But we still have you."

"No, you don'!" the man yelled, scrambling to the door. "I'm out of here! I don't get paid enough for this!"

North tried to grab the man, except he ran out the door before he could catch him. However, within seconds, he came flying back in as a battle cry rang out.

Tooth entered glaring at the moaning man, until she spotted North. "There you are! I told you not to rush ahead-" Tooth exclaimed, and looked annoyed until she saw Jack. "You found him! Thanks heavens!"

"And I'm glad you found me," Jack replied as he looked downward at his ropes. "So, how about someone untie me?"

"One moment," Tooth replied as she dashed forward and lifted her swords. "Hold still!"

Jack did as he was told and with a single swipe, Tooth's sword cut through the ropes. Within seconds of the ropes dropping off of him, Tooth wrapped her arms around Jack.

"I'm so relieved! We were so worried," she said.

Jack rested his head on her shoulder as he hugged back. "That makes two of us." He then raised his head to Aster. "So, how exactly did you get extra arms?"

"Grew them by eating chocolate," Aster explained as Tooth broke the hug for Aster to move closer.

"Seriously? You never told me you could do that!" Jack said in shock. He then blinked and gave a half smile. "Huh, guess that's why you never drank hot chocolate."

"Never mind that," Aster said as he gently lifted Jack's chin and examined his face. "Don't see any bruises. Did he hurt you? I'll kill him if he-"

"I'm okay," Jack said quickly as he rose. "He knocked me out and…." He trailed off as he held his pendant. Oh, right. He almost forgot that had happened.

"Jack?" Aster asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Pitch tried to use his nightmare sand on me,"Jack replied, feeling very tired, "but my pendant suddenly glowed and it seemed to hurt him. Then he-" Suddenly his knees gave out. Jack felt his body swayed until Aster steadied him.

"Jack, are you alright?" Tooth asked as she held his other arm to stable him.

"Yeah, sorry," Jack said, softly. "Just feel drained all of a sudden."

"Is understandable," North said as he patted Jack's shoulder. "It has been long night for all of us."

"Ya especially," Aster replied. "And on that note, we need ta get ya home."

"Okay," Jack said as he leaned into him. "I guess you're-Hey!"

Jack suddenly found himself lifted up into Aster's arms like he was a small child.

"Bunny, I can walk, put me down!" he protested, and attempted to break free. Yet, to his frustration, all six arms held Jack firmly.

"I'm not takin' any chances," Aster spoke in a firm tone. "Besides, yer exhausted this will be faster.

Jack growled as he blushed red. He could whine all he wanted, except there was no arguing with Aster when he got like this.

"Give us details as we walk," North said, wrapping an arm around Tooth's shoulder. "Let us take you home."

"But what about Pitch's men?" Jack said as he pointed to the still moaning man on the floor.

"Most of them fled," Tooth explained, "and we'll send word to Sandy to come fetch the injured once we reach town. They're not moving anymore, any time soon." She held up her sword to prove her point. "Trust me."

Jack sighed in defeat. "Yeah, fine, I surrender," he grumbled as he let his body slump against Aster's chest. "One thing though," Jack said as he raised a finger. "My mail bag is here somewhere. I don't know why, but the whole reason Pitch snagged me in the first place was to get a letter from Nightlight."

Jack had expected baffled expressions just like he had earlier, except not one of them looked shocked. Strangely enough, they all looked concerned.

"That is worrying," North muttered.

"Why?" Jack asked as Aster started to carried him out of the room. "All he ever writes are letters for Katherine and they're just riddles, and crosswords. It doesn't make sense."

Aster looked hesitant to say something, but instead he ruffled Jack's hair with his third hand. "We'll figure it out, Kiddo."

Jack raised an eyebrow, however, kept quiet as he set his head against Aster's chest. He hated to admit it, but he was tired. All he wanted was to go home, and not think about the creepy way Pitch had almost used his sand on him.


	4. Chapter 4

They had discussed letting Tooth fly ahead to collect the sleigh and bright it to them. Problem was though, they didn't know if some of Pitch's men lay waiting in the woods for a sneak attack. Thus, Tooth deemed it more sensible to wait until they got out of the woods together before any of them dared to fly.

No one dare let their guard down, as they walked. Jack attempted to not dwell upon potential attacks and instead focussed on explaining what exactly happened when Pitch abducted him. He would prefer to forget about the whole event, just thinking about it gave him a knot in his stomach. Yet, they would ask Jack for details eventually and the boy prefer to do it, while the memory was still fresh in his mind. Aster and North's eyes narrowed when they heard what Onyx was about to do before they arrived. Tooth looked like she was resisting the urge to go and hunt for the woman herself.

When they reached the sleigh, Tooth used her wings to fly ahead to town to gather the local authorities to gather Pitch's men. Aster set Jack in the seat, and wrapped a protective arm around him as they waited.

Jack basked in the warmth of Aster's fur, and snuggled closer like he use to do as a child. He had only closed his suddenly tired eyes for a moment. The rest of a night was a blur. He vaguely felt the sleigh take off in the air, then it wasn't long after he felt arms carrying him up the stairs to his room.

The next thing Jack knew, he could feel his favorite quilt wrapped around him in his bed. He didn't budge an inch until he felt the sunlight on his face. Feeling groggy, Jack forced his eyes to open and saw he was in his room. He was slightly confused as he saw he had been changed into his nightshirt and sleeping pants.

"Right, Bunny's doing," he muttered as he sat up to collect himself. "He must have put me to bed."

He gave a yawn, but became startled as he felt something drop that had been tucked into the knook of his arm. Jack turned his head baffled as his old stuffed rabbit toy stared up at him with it's worn button eyes. This made no sense. Jack hadn't slept with his old toy since he was a kid. Why was in bed with him- He suddenly groaned as it dawned on him.

"Seriously? He tucked my stuffed rabbit in with me to sleep with?" Jack whispered as he scooped up his old toy and fingered it's long ears. "What does he think I am? Eight?" He stared at the toy rabbit like he was expecting for it to give an answer.

Without thinking, Jack found himself tucking it under his chin for comfort as last night replayed in his head. Pitch, the Boogeyman himself, had kidnapped him and as a result found out that there was a Pooka alive and kicking when he had assumed they were all dead. No one had seemed to want to admit it aloud last night, but there was no denying it now. Pitch knew all about Aster, and it was Jack's fault.

"I screwed up," he muttered to the rabbit as he shut his eyes. He rubbed the toy against his cheek, feeling amazed the fake fur was still soft after all these years. "How am I going to fix this?"

A knock at the door broke his thoughts. "Frostbite, ya awake?"

Jack blushed bright red. The rabbit toyed dropped from his hands and landed on it's side as it crashed to the mattress. "Uh, yeah," Jack stammered, in disbelief he did such a childish thing. "I'm awake."

Aster entered, holding a tray up with a plate of eggs and toast, with a mug of steaming tea. "It's almost noon, but thought ya would prefer somethin' light."

"Thanks, but I could have eaten at the table," Jack replied as Aster pulled a side table over. "I'm not sick."

Aster gave a half smile as he placed the mug in Jack's hands. "None the less, I prefer ya take it easy today. Sandy is goin' ta drop by later. Tooth and North told him what ya told us, but he prefer hearin' from yer own lips."

"Yeah, okay," Jack said as he stared into his cup. He didn't want to think about last night, except he knew he couldn't ignore it either. Everything was different now. Pitch knew Aster existed.

"Kiddo?" Aster asked, as he touched Jack's shoulder. "Ya alright? I'm here if ya want ta talk."

Jack glanced up, honestly not sure what to say. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Relief? Still scared? Guilty for getting caught in the first place? Even if he knew how he felt, was it right to also burden Aster with that too? He would have enough to deal with of being paranoid of Pitch was watching them.

Still, Aster looked concerned and knowing him, would remain anxious until he got an answer. So, Jack decided to say the first thing that was honestly on his mind.

"Bunny, I'm sorry," Jack whispered.

Aster looked taken aback and sat on the edge of Jack's bed. "About what?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Because of me Pitch knows you're alive."

Aster blinked, looking a bit stunned. "And ya think that's yer fault?," Aster replied. He shook his head and reached out to pat's Jack's head. "Jackie, yer a victim. Ya got nothin' ta feel guilty over. Even if Pitch hadn't caught ya, I knew it was bound ta happen sooner or later." He raised a finger and stroked the pendant that still hung around Jack's neck. "Truth be told, it's part of the reason I gave ya that."

Jack brushed his thumb over the snowflakes Aster had painted on it. "What is this thing? Why did it hurt Pitch all of a sudden?"

Aster sucked air between his teeth as he drummed his fingers on his knee. "Knew that would be yer next question." He shut his eyes for a brief moment before he continued. "Do ya remember what I told ya a long time ago about the First Light?"

Jack chewed his bottom lip. "Um...I think the important part being it's the first speck of light in the world, and it was your clan's job to protect it?" Aster nodded, and encouraged Jack to continued. "And that's why Pitch attack you because it was one of the few things that could hurt his shadows."

"Right," Aster replied. "And I hid it in this city where Pitch nor anyone else could find it." He lowered his gaze as he slumped a little. "However, I did go back ta it once ta extract a speck of it. Only a needle's head worth."

Jack blinked stunned. "You took a piece of the First Light?" He had a brief thought where this was leading too as he grasped his pendant, but he kept quiet.

"It's not the first time a Pooka has done it," Aster explained. "My grandpa said his great-grandmother did ta give her husband protection when he went into battle against the shadows."

Fight the shadows? Jack's gaze downward at his pendant before he looked back to Aster. "You put a piece of the First Light into the pendant and then gave it to me?"

"Yeah," Aster replied solemnly. "North helped quite a bit with his spells ta seal it in proper." The Pooka gently tapped the small object that Jack now stared in awe. "The minute any shadow magic tries ta touch ya, the light burns the user and chases away the shadows."

 _So,_ _that's why it hurt Pitch so much?_ Jack thought, and another thought sprang into his mind. "Onyx tried to take it off me, but it didn't budge. It was like it became a part of my body. It was weird."

"North's idea," Aster explained. "He thought castin a bondin' spell when the light activated would be a good idea. It's designed so that, while it's protectin' ya, it won't come off unless deactivate by me or ya take it off yerself."

 _Gee, that would have been nice to know instead of me freaking out on what was going on,_ Jack thought with a grumble. Suddenly, a realization struck him that suddenly made him confused.

"If the pendant is suppose to protect me from shadow magic, how did Pitch carry me away?" Jack asked. "Shouldn't it have activated then?"

"It's a small piece, and could only respond to shadow magic if it directly touched ya," Aster said. "However, I imagined Pitch carried ya and only used the shadows for transport. So, it was too indirect ta activate it."

"But why?" Jack asked, refusing the hold back the annoyance in his voice. "Why did you put it in there in the first place? And why didn't you tell me about it?" He raised his hands up in the air. "Would have been nice to know I got a little shadow killer hanging around my neck!"

Aster was quiet, fiddling with the blanket on Jack's bed. "It was ta protect ya." He sighed as he looked to the boy with a serious frown. "I knew it was only a matter of time before Pitch found me, and I didn't want ta risk him harmin' ya." He gave a forced smiled. "As for keepin' it secret, I knew I should have told ya, but yer still young. I didn't want ya worry over somethin' that might not happen. Ya shouldn't be burdened with that."

 _But it did happen,_ Jack thought. _And there's no way I can forget he's out there._ He winced at the fear that tugged at his heart and tried to toss it aside. _Don't think about it. Just don't think about it._ He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before speaking again.

"I still wished you would have told me," Jack grumbled. "I'm not a kid that needs to be sheltered."

"For the record, ya'll always be my kid," Aster said, softly as he ruffled Jack's hair. "But yeah, I know, I should have, but I just felt I should try ta protect ya. Ya sayin' ya wished I haven't put the light in there?"

Jack sighed as he leaned back against his pillows. "No, even if you didn't tell me, it did save my neck from Pitch."

"Not to mention let me find ya," Aster replied. "Havin' the light in there lets me track ya." He swiftly raised his arms in defense. "And before ya asked, no, I have never used it ta track ya before last night. It's ancient magic that should only be used for emergencies, and I do trust ya ta at least try ta stay out of trouble."

Jack kept his glare, but sighed as he brushed the bangs out of this eyes. He might have been more angry knowing that Aster could have tracked him anytime he wanted, but it did save his butt from Pitch. If they had been a few seconds late- He roughly shook his head. Nope! Jack wasn't going to dwell on that! There was no point to!

"There's still one thing that doesn't make sense," Jack replied, trying to get his brain thinking about something else. "Why was Pitch so interested in Nightlight? I mean, I know he works at the palace, but…"

He trailed off as he caught Aster's expression. The Pooka was frowning thoughtfully, and turned his head away from Jack. "You do know something," Jack muttered. "You, North and Tooth too. I thought you guys were hiding something from me last night."

"It's not us hidin' anythin'," Aster stated in a gruff tone. "Although, it's not our place ta tell either." He looked to Jack with a serious look. "It's Nightlight's job ta tell both ya and Katherine."

Jack blinked, taken off guard by the serious tone the conversation took. "Wait, Katherine too? Bunny, what exactly is going on?"

Aster rose from the bed. "Like I said, it's Nightlight's place to tell and I told him and Katherine ta come back tomorrow ta do just that." He picked up the tray and placed it in Jack's lap. "For now, rest up and get somethin' solid in ya stomach. Just give a shout if ya need me, alright?"

"Yeah, sure," Jack replied as he watch Aster leave. He scratched his head, and without thinking tucked his stuff rabbit to his chest, feeling more confused than before.


	5. Chapter 5

"And that's mainly what happened," Jack said with a shrug as he eased back in the chair. "It seems so stupid Pitch went to all that trouble just for some letters."

Sandy gave an understanding nod as he stirred his tea. With his sand he created an image of numbers and letters popping out of a letter.

"Yeah, I mean I get he was looking for information," Jack said as he folded his hands into his lap, "but what did he expect to get from Nightlight?" He narrowed his eyes. "Although, I'm betting you know, but won't tell me either?"

Sandy chewed his bottom lip and as Jack expected gave a nod.

"Nightlight should still be free tomorrow, eh?" Aster asked as he leaned forward.

Sandy nodded as he created a sand image of Nightlight darting around as if he had a million tasks to finish.

"Not surprise they got him runnin'," Aster translated. "Surprised that 'You Know Who' is able to let him come over so soon. He must be up to his neck in getting the coronation organized."

Jack raised a suspicious eyebrow. Nevertheless, he silently sipped his tea and could only glare at the adults. He REALLY hated it when adults kept secrets from him, especially in this case seeing it involved his friend. Why couldn't they just spit it out? It couldn't be that hard could it?

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted Jack's thoughts. "Bunny, we are coming in!" North's voice bellowed.

Bunny sighed as he set up cup down. "At least he rang the bell this time before barging in," he muttered.

North entered carrying a small box. "Brought cookies, freshly baked by Phil. He insisted for Jack!"

"Hey, thanks," Jack said, gleefully as he took the box. Phil had to be one of the best bakers in the city. Getting a single cookie from him was already a huge treat, but a whole box was like receiving gold.

"Just don't eat them all at once so you don't ruin your teeth," Tooth warned as she followed and took a chair next to Jack. "How are you doing?"

"As well as I can be?" Jack said with a shrug. "We were just telling Sandy about what happened."

North frowned as he ran his hand through his beard. "Were you able to obtain any information from the men we captured, Sandy?"

Sandy gave a bitter frown. He created a sand image of a man placing a hand over his mouth.

"They're refusing to talk?" Tooth translated.

Sandy waved a hand back and forth as he produced an image of another man with a question mark hanging over his head.

"Ya figure that they just don't know that much," Aster concluded, and shrugged. "Wouldn't surprise me. Pitch is the type to barely trust anyone. He probably doesn't tell his minions anything they need to know until the last minute."

Jack stiffened as he fingered the brim of his cup. "So, is there nothing we can do then?"

"Not much except the palace will increase security I would say," Tooth said and Sandy confirmed with a nod. "With that said, Pitch probably wasn't expecting for us to know what he was trying to do. It's very likely there's too much of a risk he won't attack now."

"Especially since it looked like his hand got badly burned, eh Jackie?" Aster said with a smirk.

"Ah, yeah," Jack said and forced a smile, except found it hard to do so. He found his mind drifting from hearing Tooth's words. He hadn't planned on them finding out? What had Pitch planned then if he hadn't escaped? To keep Jack as a hostage? Or was he not even going to bother to keep Jack alive afterward?

Jack suddenly noticed his hands were shaky a little. Instantly, he hastily grabbed a cookie to attempt to steady them and munched on it. He glanced around, hoping no one notice since he would really have no way to explain why he did it.

Aster's eyes narrowed at him, before turning his head back to North and Tooth. "Don't suppose ya know how Ombric and Katherine are doin'?"

"As well as expected," North commented. "Katherine is relieved Jack is alright, and is eager to see him."

"But we convinced her to wait until tomorrow," Tooth instructed. "With that said, Jack, I insist you take some time off before coming back to work."

"But Tooth," Jack replied as his head shot up. "The post office is loaded down with-"

"We'll be fine," Tooth insisted, with a smile. "I have done this business long before you joined. Worse case, North said he can lend a hand if need be."

"Da, that I did," North replied as he waved a finger at Jack. "Your recovery is more important."

Jack blushed at the description. "Geez, guys I'm fine, it's not like I'm hurt or anything," Jack stated with a pout.

"Being kidnapped is no laughin' matter, Kiddo," Aster said, as he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, "especially for a kid yer age."

"That's right," Tooth said as she arose from the chair and engulfed Jack into a hug. "So, you take as much time off as you need. You just focus on taking care of yourself first."

Jack sighed in defeat as he returned the hug. Really, they were all over reacting, although it would be nice to be off for a couple of days. He didn't have to worry about Pitch trying to snag him from dark alleys again- Jack shut his eyes to rid himself of the thought.

He felt a tug at his sleeve, and glance to Sandy. The short man smiled as he placed a small pouch into Jack's hands, and wrapped his fingers around it. Jack recognized it instantly.

"Your dream sand?" Jack asked.

Sandy confirmed with a nod as he gave a small wave and headed out the door.

"I don't get it," Jack muttered as he fiddled with the bag. "Why did he give me this?"

"Ta help ya sleep I imagine," Aster said as he took the bag. "Last thing ya need is ta worry about nightmares tonight."

Jack opened his mouth to protest it wasn't necessary, but his mouth was dry. Nightmares was one of the things Pitch was known for, and had been close giving Jack a fair dose of. It was stupid, except Jack had a brief, illogical thought of Pitch sneaking him nightmares as he slept. It wouldn't be possible, but-

"Jack?" North asked, as he set a hand on his shoulder. "Something on mind?"

"Ah, no," Jack said in a hasty tone as he rubbed his neck. "I'm just tired."

"Da," North said with a nod. "It has been long day, and we should get going. We see you later."

Aster escorted North to the door as Tooth gave Jack one more hug before chasing after them. Jack was left alone in the main room and glanced out the window. It wouldn't be long before the sun was setting. Sandy would be out on his nightly patrol, while Pitch was lurking somewhere in his shadows.

"I'll see you again, Boy," Pitch's words echoed in Jack's head, and he was unable to hold back the shiver. At least there was comfort knowing he was safe inside. Jack never thought he would think this, but he really didn't wish to go outside and he wasn't sure when he would.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080

Aster poked his head into Jack's room, clutching the pouch of dream sand to his chest. The boy had changed into his nightclothes and Aster knew he was getting ready for bed. Yet, Jack wasn't aware of Aster's presence. He sat on the edge of his bed, tuning out the world around him, as he stared into the face of his old stuffed rabbit and stroked it's ears.

Jack had tried to best to hide it, but Aster knew Pitch was dragging on his mind. A stranger wouldn't have been able to pick up on the subtle winces, distant looks and shivers that plagued Jack today, however, Aster could. He knew his kit better than anyone else.

He wanted to bring up the topic and find out what exactly was bothering Jack. If he did though, he knew Jack would deny it. The boy was constantly concerned of not appearing as a small child and being taken seriously as an adult, despite that truth was he still was a kid.

Nevertheless, that wasn't how Jack saw things in his mind. Aster had no choice, except to wait and let Jack come to him. All he could do was watch over him until he did. Aster cleared his throat. "Frostbite?"

Jack jumped, and blushed as he suddenly hide the stuff rabbit behind his back. "Um...Hey, Bunny. Saying goodnight?"

"Yeah," Aster said, pretending he didn't notice Jack hiding his toy, "but before that I reckonin' ya should use some of this." He held out the pouch of sand, and as he predicted, Jack's shoulders slumped.

"Oh, uh, yeah.." Jack started.

"Now, I know ya think ya don't need it," Aster started his lecture he had mentally rehearsed. "But I really think it be good-"

"Yeah, I'll use it," Jack said, folding his hands into his lap.

"Jack, don't argue with me," Bunny replied. "I just think...wait, what?"

"I'll use Sandy's dream sand," Jack said with a half smile. "I could use a full good night's sleep."

Aster fingered the pouch, fighting off the urge to question Jack. This wasn't normal for him, the boy would at least try to protest he didn't need help sleeping until Aster nagged him enough to convince him. Yet, he kept his mouth and untied the string.

"Ya best get under the covers then before I sprinkle this on ya," he instructed.

"Sure," Jack replied as he crawled into bed, and discreetly set his stuff rabbit on the side table.

Aster sat on the edge of the bed as he carefully gathered up a handful of dream sand. He looked to his boy, who suddenly looked very young to him as he stared back with his big blue eyes. "Jackie, ya know ya can always talk ta me about anthin', right?" Aster asked.

"Yeah, I know," Jack said softly, "but I don't have anything to talk about, yet."

Aster tried not to notice how Jack had stated 'Yet,' which meant there was something on the kid's mind, yet there was no point making him talk when he wasn't ready.

"Alright, Frostbite," Aster replied as blew the sand into Jack's eyes.

The boy instantly yawned as his eyes began to shut. He slumped against Aster, rest his forehead on his chest. "Night, Bunny," Jack muttered with his voice thick with sleep.

The Pooka chuckled, as he tenderly ran his fingers through Jack's hair in the same manner he did when Jack was little and was trying to coax him to sleep. Once he saw a dream appear about the boy's head, Aster lay him back on against his pillow and tucked him in. He watched him for a moment, briefly wishing Jack was a little boy again and could keep him safe from the dangerous world of the Boogeymen and his shadows.

Aster sighed as he shook his head and prepared to leave. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Jack's old stuffed rabbit again. "Jack will grumble if I tuck it into bed with him again," Aster whispered. He glanced to his kit, who slept like he had no care in the world. "Although, he could use all the protection and comfort he can get right now."

Unable to resist, Aster took the toy and nestled it next to Jack's chin. Jack shifted, and, as if on instinct, he instantly snuggled into his old rabbit. Aster chuckled as he nuzzled Jack's forehead before turning to leave, hoping thing would turn for the better tomorrow.

 _Author's Note:_

 _Sun Guest asked me some questions, so here are my answers:_

 _1\. Not all of my stories from Archive of Our Own are here on because I tend to think of as my backup account, but maybe later I may try to post the stories that I haven't posted here yet._

 _2\. I'm very flattered you think very highly of me, but sorry I can't fulfill your requests. I don't feel comfortable taking over other people's stories, since I know exactly how hard it is to get a fic finished and it could be a case they're planning on finishing them once they have the time and energy to do so. Not to mention, I have a few of my own stories I really need to finish (and not just ROTG, I also have some How to Train Your Dragon and Epic stories). Plus, I'm also eight months pregnant, so fairly soon my husband and I are going to have our hands full with our first baby. I do hope you keep reading and enjoying my stories. Thank you very much for the nice comment._


	6. Chapter 6

Around noon, as he expected, Aster heard a knocking at his door. He put down the paper, which he was glad to see still said nothing about Pitch or Jack's kidnapping. Sandy and his associates were keeping that information under a tight lid, especially the newspapers. Last thing the kid needed was for half the city to be abuzz with rumours about him.

Aster opened the door, and was greeted by Katherine and a shy Nightlight who was having trouble looking at him in the eye.

"Hi, Aster," Katherine said as they entered. "I know you wanted Jack to have some time to himself, but may we see him?" She chewed her bottom lip. "I've been worried about him."

Aster nodded and gestured to the stairs over his shoulders. "Sure, he's just up in his room. He'll be glad ta see ya."

Katherine entered and made a beeline for the stairs. Nightlight would have been right behind her if Aster hadn't cut him off and grabbed his shoulder. Katherine paused mid-step on the stairs. "Can't Nightlight come too?

"He can," Aster said as he delicately steered the boy to the main room, "but I want a private word with him first. Ya go see Jack, and I'll send him up once we're done."

Katherine narrowed her eyes at him, no doubt wondering what was so important Aster had to discuss with Nightlight in private. In the end, she gave a slow nod and proceeded up the stairs.

Nightlight sighed as his shoulders slumped, but he gave no resistance as Aster guided him to the room. "Take a seat, and I ain't angry at ya," Aster said as he sat in the chair, "but we need ta talk."

Nightlight winced as he took a seat. "Aster...I am so sorry! I-I never imagine Pitch would-"

Aster held up a hand to stop him. "Look, I don't blame ya, it's hardly yer fault." He leaned forward in the chair. "But the time has come for ya ta tell Jack and Katherine the whole story." He folded his hands into his lap. "And I mean all of it."

Nightlight rubbed the back of his neck and gave a half forced smile. "It's really come to that?"

"You know it has," Aster stated firmly. "When ya first came here, and asked me ta not tell Jack nor Katherine what yer 'job' was, I respected that. It wasn't my secret ta tell," he held up a finger, "but ya aren't little kids anymore. Yer all growin' up, and if Pitch does anymore attacks Jack and Katherine need ta know."

Frankly, Aster had wished Nightlight had told the kids sooner. There were times he was tempted himself to spill the beans, but Nightlight's plea of letting him explain it himself was the only thing that kept his trap shut. Nightlight didn't have the easiest of jobs, and few knew exactly who and what he was.

Aster was one of the few and recognized Nightlight instantly the day Jack brought his new friend home to meet him. He still couldn't believe out of all the kids Jack and Katherine could bump into, they had the luck of stumbling upon Nightlight.

It was impossible for Aster to know know with as many personal encounters with the prince as the Pooka had in the past. The same went for North, Tooth, Ombric and Sandy. Everyone in their group, except for Jack and Katherine, and there was no reason for them to know who Nightlight truly was. They were simply children, and neither had ever met Manny personally.

Nightlight slumped, and his eyes looked weary with exhaustion that belonged more to a soldier than a child. Although, in a way that was an accurate description for the kid, which made Aster feel even more sorry for him. It's not like Nightlight had a choice of the duties that were assigned to him.

"I knew I would have to do it sooner or later," Nightlight replied, "but I guess I wanted to put it off as long as possible."

"Can't say I blame ya," Aster replied as he reached out to touch the boy's shoulder, "however, Katherine and Jack's opinion of ya won't change, they'll still be yer friends. That's just who they are."

Nightlight gave a small smile. "I know, but doesn't make it any easier though."

Aster nodded, realizing it wasn't only Jack who had a lot on his mind.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Katherine didn't utter a word as Jack told her what happened until the very end. She frowned as she leaned against her hands in her chair. "So...this all has something to do with Nightlight?"

"That's what I'm assuming," Jack replied as he folded his legs on his bed, "but I have no idea what, do you?"

Katherine chewed her bottom lip. "No, but we have always wondered what exactly Nightlight does. He's always so secretive about it."

"That's true," Jack muttered, "but I just figured he just liked keeping work and his personal life separate."

It wasn't as if Jack had teased him about it a few times. Although, he had always thought Nightlight was rather young to be worry about such things and he'd been like that since they were kids. He use to tease him for sounding like an old man half the time. Jack remembered the first time they met Nightlight.

It wasn't long after he had turned 11, when he and Katherine were on an errand for Ombric and they bumped into Nightlight. He had looked completely lost, and didn't help matters he had seemed to gotten into an argument with the butcher's sons, who were famous for their short tempers. Jack wasn't sure what would have happened if he and Katherine hadn't been there to save his butt.

They had ended up playing tour guide, and showed Nightlight around the city. Although, it seemed Nightlight had at least some idea where he was as he pointed out some of the street signs. Eventually, they parted ways and Nightlight insisted he would be able to get home. Jack had thought that was the end of it, until the next day when Nightlight appeared at his doorstep and asked Aster if Jack could come and play.

Granted, he wasn't as shocked as Aster was since the Pooka was the one to opened the door. Only a handful knew where he and Jack lived, and they were the only ones allowed to know that a Pooka was living in the city. Jack thought Aster was going to have a heart attack, instead, much to Jack's surprise, Aster yanked Nightlight into his study and shut the door.

Despite trying to eavesdrop by pressing a glass against the door, Jack had no idea what they talked about. After what felt like an eternity, they came out and Aster explained Nightlight worked at the palace and he had gained permission to come see Jack and Katherine again. Jack had tried to press further for details, not understanding what kind of job a boy of Nightlight's age could have at the palace. Yet, Aster and Nightlight kept their mouths shut and the issue was dropped as it was then Katherine arrived.

Although, that was all changing now since that day. Aster wasn't as much of a secret anymore since Pitch knew about him, and it seemed now they would get a straight answer out of their friend. Was it better this way? Jack wasn't sure. It was a lot to take in, and he honestly wasn't sure if he wished to know now.

A knock came at the door. "Can I come in?" Nightlight called.

Katherine got up and opened the door with a hand on her hip. "It's about time, I was starting to wonder if Jack and I had to rescue you."

Nightlight gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry, but I can't blame Aster for wanting to talk to me."

"Well, you can make it up to us by finally explaining what this is all about," Katherine stated as she took a seat next to Jack. "Right, Jack?"

"R-Right," Jack replied as he sat up straight. "So, start talking."

Nightlight sighed as he took a seat. "First all, don't think I ever meant to hide this from you, but I didn't want to drag you into it." He chewed his bottom lip. "However, the more selfish reason was that I liked that neither of you didn't knew who or what I am, and just treated me as a regular kid. I just wanted that to last as long as possible," his shoulders slumped, "but I realized now I should have told you both this ages ago."

"What you are?" Katherine asked as she frowned. "Nightlight, you're a person, not a thing."

Nightlight hesitated as he raised his gaze to them. "Jack, you've always assumed I was a full blooded Lunarian, right?"

"Well, yeah," Jack replied as he stared at Nightlight's silver hair and eyes. "Well, aren't you?"

"Not quite, I'm a bit special," Nightlight said, weakly. "I'm an artificial human, a homunculus to be precise."

A dead silence fell upon the room. Katherine blinked back stunned as her brain seemed to be absorbing what had just be spoken. Jack pinched himself and poked a finger into his ear. "I'm sorry, but did I hear that right? You're a homunculus?"

"Correct," Nightlight replied as he gave a weak smile.

"No, that's impossible!" Katherine argued as she sat up. "I read about homunculus! There were experiments and theories, but no one was able to create a fully sentient one that lasted more than a few days. We've known you for years! We've seen you grow up!"

"I was the very first fully functioning homunculus," Nightlight replied, "but I'm also the last. The king at the time took it upon himself to burn all the notes and research that lead into making me. He was afraid more people would be tempted to make their own, and it wasn't 'natural' as quoted by him. 'One was more than enough'." Jack noted Nightlight gave a bitter tone as he spoke the last sentence.

"I was created over 400 years ago," Nightlight continued. "My job then and now is to protect the royal children during times of war."

"Wait, wait," Jack said as he rubbed his eyes. "So, you're saying you're some top military secret that acts as a bodyguard for Prince Manfred?"

When Nightlight nodded, Jack tossed his hands up in the air. "That's insane! You should be like ancient compared to us, and we've seen you actually grow up. We have the height charts to prove it!" Jack pointed to the wall, where Aster had painted a height chart to mark Jack's height.

Katherine's marks were also there, and when they had become a trio, Nightlight was added not long after.

"Jack's right," Katherine agreed. "I'm assuming that means you do age, and if you were truly created centuries ago you should be much older and taller than us."

"Well, I am older," Nightlight interjected, " I never told you what my guys what my exact age was, did I?"

Jack opened and shut his mouth. "Dang it, he has a point there, Katherine."

"But I can explain the height," Nightlight replied. "The thing is, I'm only supposed to be active during times of war. Once the danger has passed, I'm put under a sleeping spell that's only to be removed when I'm needed again." He rubbed the back of his neck. "This is the longest time I've ever been active. I've actually had time to grow this round."

"Hold it, they put you to sleep?" Jack replied, feeling a flash of anger and still trying to wrap his head around this whole revelation. "And expect for you to wait like you're some ancient weapon or something?" He narrowed his eyes as his fists tightened. "That's sick."

Nightlight raised his eyes, his eyes gleaming with confusion. "You...think so?"

"Of course we do!" Katherine bellowed. "That's horrible! You're a person!"

"Yeah, they can't just treat you like you're something they can switch on and off," Jack added. "Seriously, what's wrong with them?"

Nightlight blinked, looking amazed at what they had just said and then slowly he cracked a smile and laughed. "Oh, wow, I was a worrywart for nothing!"

"Uh...Nightlight?" Jack asked as he rose and touched his shoulder. "You okay?" He really didn't see how the palace regarded Nightlight as some mindless weapon was funny.

"Sorry, sorry," Nightlight said as he covered his mouth to regained his composure. "I was just so worried you wouldn't want to see me anymore once you both knew." His eyes softened as he leaned against the wall. "You two just treated me like another kid, I never experience that before in my entire life."

That was when it all made sense in Jack's head; the secrecy, Nightlight always dodging the questions, why he made the adults swear to not tell Jack and Katherine anything. It was all because he was scared he would lose their friendship.

Katherine seemed to reach the same conclusion as she sighed like a tired mother. "Oh, honestly, you are such a knucklehead." She moved forward and hugged Nightlight tightly. "Of course we're still your friends, you silly. We don't care what you are."

Nightlight tensed slightly, and then slowly hugged Katherine back. "So...it's really okay."

"Well, we do wish you trusted us enough to tell us sooner," Jack said as he reached over to ruffled Nightlight's hair, "but given your circumstances, I can't say I fully blame you either."

Nightlight raised his head, and with a cheeky grin he pulled Jack into the hug. "You guys are the best," he said. "You have no idea."

"Oh, we are fully aware, you're lucky you have us," Jack replied, and smirked. "Old man."

"Jack, don't start," Katherine scolded.

Nightlight laughed at the nickname, not looking the least bit offended, but then his frown dropped as he released them. "Jack, I am sorry because of me you got dragged into that mess with Pitch."

Jack sighed as he freed himself of the hug to look Nightlight straight in the eye. "It's hardly your fault. I mean, how were you suppose to know that psycho would come hunting for your mail?"

Nightlight chewed his bottom lip. "Well, I've been wondering, but I heard Pitch took you to an old mansion near the lake where you got those flowers for Aster last Christmas?"

Jack sighed as he rubbed his neck. "Yeah, don't remind me. Believe me, the coincidence is killing me."

"I'm not sure if it is," Nightlight replied with a serious glint in his eye. "When we were there, I thought I felt a strange presence watching us from the woods."

Jack paled as his memory flooded back to him. He had pondered on what they saw once or twice, yet he never bothered to further look into it. The fact he had almost drown and freeze to death as a result made Jack want to forget about the whole incident. "Y-You mean that shadowy figure that I chased after and ran out on the lake for?"

Nightlight nodded. "I've been trying to figure out what it was, except now I'm certain it was Pitch."

"You mean, that could have been Pitch himself spying on us?" Katherine said with a gasp.

"I'm certain of it," Nightlight confirmed. "He no doubt recognized me, and that caused him into investigating us, which led him to learning about the letters." He sighed as his shoulders slumped. "It probably never occurred to him that I was just writing for fun."

Jack shivered. All this time, Pitch had probably been watching all three of them without even a hint of it. He had no clue when it started. Would Pitch bother to continue to spy on them? Why? It was clear Jack was useless to him now. It be a waste of time...except…

 _I'll see you around, Boy_ Pitch's words echoed in his head. Did that mean Pitch wasn't done with them? That he would still spy on them….on him?!

"Jack?" Katherine asked, with a voice of concerned.

The boy shook his head, and only clueing in then he was grasping his egg pendant tightly in his fist. "Oh, uh, sorry, lost in thought."

Katherine looked doubtful, but to Jack's relief she didn't go poking for more details. "Nightlight, there's still one thing I don't understand." She gestured to his chest. "Why make you a child?" Katherine asked as she grasped her chin. "Wouldn't an adult bodyguard make more sense."

"My creator thought children would be less intimidated by a child bodyguard rather than an adult," Nightlight replied. "War time is hard and terrifying enough when you see nothing but adults with heavy armour and weapons standing around you."

"And you say this is the longest you've been active?," Katherine confirmed, "so you mean you've been guarding Prince Manfred? But, he's turning 21 and isn't a child anymore."

Nightlight nodded. "I know, but technically, there's still a threat to the crown with Pitch at large," he gave a small smirk. "Also, Manny has made it clear that I'm his bodyguard for life, so he'll never let them shut me down."

Jack raised an eyebrow. So, Nightlight was close enough to the prince to simply referred to him as 'Manny.' It wasn't a surprise considering he was his bodyguard, but still he hadn't realized they were that close. "I'm a bit curious on what else you know about the prince."

"I can't say that much, part of being a bodyguard," Nightlight replied shyly. "However, I could be persuaded to tell you guys some details on what he's like over ice cream."

"I think that's the best idea I've heard all day," Katherine said, and looked to Jack. "What do you think?"

Any other day before this week, Jack would have instantly jumped on the offer. Now, Jack was hesitating. He glanced out his window and wondered where Pitch was now. What if he was being watched? What if Pitch decided he should grab Jack again, while they were out?

"Jack?" Nightlight asked, looking concerned.

Jack swallowed, and forced a smile. "Sorry, guys, but I'll have to pass on the offer today." He gave a shrug. "I think Bunny rather I stay close to the house for the next couple of days. The whole thing was a bit nerve wracking for him, you know?"

He didn't like lying, except it was partly true. It had scared Bunny, but perhaps Jack more so. For a second, he was afraid Katherine and Nightlight wouldn't believe the fib. However, Nightlight gave a nod.

"Sure thing, we'll try again later. Maybe once the coronation is over? I should have more free time by then." He took Katherine by the hand. "Come on, let's get ice cream and I'll walk you home."

Katherine frowned, giving Jack a puzzled look, but nevertheless, she kept quiet and gave Jack a sisterly kiss on the cheek. "Take care, Jack, and I'll see you later."

Jack smiled and waved to his friends as they left. Once the door was shut, his arm dropped to his side and buried his face into his hands.

"What is wrong me me?" he grumbled as he sat on the bed. "I'm being paranoid so now?" It was silly. He knew he was over thinking everything, and yet he couldn't stop doing so. With a sigh, Jack reached for a book and sat on the bed, hoping reading would get his mind off of his worries. Yet, as he turned a few pages, Jack couldn't help, but look out of the corner of his eye and wonder if it was possible Pitch was watching him.


	7. Chapter 7

There was something off with Jack. The boy did his best to hide it through forced smiles and laughter, but it didn't fool Aster for a minute. Jack had barely gone outside for the last couple of weeks, and even then he never went off the property. He wasn't interested to going anywhere. Katherine had tried to tempt Jack to join her outside for several outings, yet Jack would politely refuse with the excuse he had chores to. Aster knew it was a lie, but he kept his mouth shut since it would only cause Jack to embarrassment.

Didn't help matters there were times Jack seemed on edge or lost in thought, when being spoken to. It was like he was a timid rabbit afraid to go out his barrow.

Then there were the nights. Jack used the dream sand to help him sleep, but eventually he attempted to wean himself off of it. Some nights Jack got a full, normal night's sleep, but there were some nights Aster awoke to hearing Jack gasping from a nightmare.

Aster would go in to ensure he was alright, and Jack would insist he was, despite the pale face and shaking body. It didn't take a genius to know what the boy had dreamt about. Aster would bet all of his money it involved being kidnapped by a certain Boogeyman. Eventually, Aster would get Jack calm enough, and coax him back to sleep. However, there was still a haunted look in Jack's eyes when he got up in the morning.

Aster did his best to give Jack the space he needed. Yet, he knew it couldn't continue much longer, and it was clear on the day the coronation date was announced at last. They had first heard about it over breakfast when North came storming in.

North was grinning from ear to ear. "The coronation-"

"Will be at this afternoon," Aster replied as he folded his paper and sipped his tea. "I just read it in the paper."

Jack scoffed as he slouched over the table. "About time, I was starting to wondering if it was ever going to happen."

"Oi, don't slouch, bad for posture," Aster said as he poked the boy with his spoon.

"But it is still good news," North declared. "We have just enough time to throw party."

Aster rolled his eyes. "Is that really needed? If ya ask me, I think just having a slice of cake or somethin' is enough of a celebration."

"Nonsense!" North insisted, as he wrapped his arm around the Pooka's shoulders. "This is big event, and we should celebrate! You all can come to my house!"

Jack flinched at the comment and fingered his pendant. "Your house?"

"Da!" North replied, not noticing the sudden change in Jack's demeanor, although Aster did. He narrowed his eyes at the boy as North started to make a list. "I have enough food, and Tooth can bring radio-"

"Why don't we have it here?" Jack suddenly spoke.

North lost track of what he was saying and stared startled right along with Aster. "Pardon, Jack?"

The boy cleared his throat as he gave a smile. "Well, I just mean you're always the one to have the parities at your place, North." He traced his finger on the brim of his cup. "So, why don't we have it here for a change?"

Aster raised an eyebrow. It was true that North tended to hold the parities, but that was mainly due to North's place being bigger and actually wanted the parties. Aster tended to prefer much more quiet gatherings, or at least celebrate his or Jack's birthdays. Jack had always been fine with most of the other parties being hosted at North's, and it was especially odd for the kid to suggest it without even asking Aster first.

"Da, we could," North said in a confused tone. "I do not mind, but decision should be left to Bunny."

Aster was quiet as he watched Jack's face. The boy was staring at him hopefully, but not the joyful kind. It was more as in he hoped Aster wouldn't argue and force Jack to go. The boy wore a worried frown on his lips, and his fingers were twitching in an agitated manner.

Aster sighed, as he gave a nod. "It's fine with me, Mate," he replied, "but I'm goin' ta need a hand with the food."

North cast a concerned glance in Jack's direction, but looked back to Aster. "Of course, my friend. Can you handle decorations?"

"Sure!" Jack jumped in with a relieved grin. "That shouldn't be a problem! I can take care of that."

Aster could only nod as he watched Jack and North chat about what they would need. Whatever was bothering Jack, it was starting to affect into how he lived his life and Aster refused to sit by and let it happen.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

It didn't take long for the group to spring into action. Once a plan was set, North went straight home to prepare the food and send out the invitations. Tooth was most likely able to come, but it wasn't likely Sandy would be free seeing he was on standby in case Pitch did happen to strike. There wasn't a high risk the Boogeyman would attack during the day, yet there was a chance all the same. Aster knew it was impossible for Nightlight to come since he wasn't going to leave the prince's side until the coronation was officially over.

Still, Aster was relieved the kid had finally decided to tell Katherine and Jack the whole truth of his job now. A lie couldn't be upheld forever, the truth just has a natural way of slipping out no matter how hard a person tried to hide it. Aster lingered on the thought as he cleaned the teacups and glanced at Jack hanging up the last of the decorations over the window.

"Ya know," Aster said, "I was a bit surprise ya offered ta host it at our place." He placed down the teacup and started to clean another with the cloth. "Normally, ya ask me first before bringing up ideas ta North like that."

Jack paused on the ladder as he turned with a sheepish grin. "Yeah, sorry about that, Bunny," he said as he carefully kept his hold footing. "I guess, I just got excited and did it without thinking."

"That can happen I suppose," Aster replied. Even though ya usually have better common sense than that, at least that's how I raised ya.

"Yeah, but I think it's better we have the party here anyway," Jack replied as he leaned over the ladder to return to his task.

"Oh?" Aster said curiously as he finished setting the teacups on the tray. "Why's that?"

"Well, it's nice to have a change, right?" Jack gave a half forced smile. "Besides, not as far for us to walk this way afterward."

"Although, bit further for North when he's bringing the food," Aster replied. Truthfully, he would have offered to prepare the food himself, but he didn't have enough to feed a party at the moment. North on the other hand often had enough to feed an army, which was also why he was constantly ready to have a party.

"Oh, right," Jack said softly, as he rubbed his neck. "I didn't think of that."

"Wouldn't worry about that too much though," Aster replied. "Phil can carry a ton, and he does have that new car of his he can take." Aster never cared for the darn thing, far too noisy for his taste. Although, it was still a better choice over that flying sleigh. At least it was on the ground. "Still, we'll have ta make sure we probably thank him for it later." He narrowed his eyes. "Like maybe ya offer ta help out at his workshop for a day."

Jack fidgeted, but didn't turn around. "Um...sure...I could do something like that when I have the time."

Aster noted the hesitation in his voice. The Jack he knew wouldn't have given the idea a second thought. He loved being in North's workshop since he was a kid.

"I'm done with the cleanin'," Aster said as he finished wiping the last few teacups. "Ya almost done with the decorations?"

"Yeah," Jack said as he climbed down the ladder and stepped back to admire the banner of paper chains. "Good thing we still had this old thing, huh?"

Aster looked over to glanced up at the old paper chain Jack and Katherine had made together years ago to celebrate Aster's birthday. It had needed dusting off, and some of the pieces need to be replaced with new strips of paper, but it fulfilled the job just fine.

"Ya did a good job repairin' it," Aster commented as he tapped his elbow. "Although, I had no problem you goin' out ta buy some new decorations for this. Coronations don't exactly happen often."

Jack's body froze momentarily, a habit Aster couldn't help, but note occurred more frequently lately. "Well, uh, why waste money we had had nice ones already, right?" he replied with a forced smile.

"That's true," Aster replied as he watched the boy fidget slightly. This wasn't the Jack he knew, but he had to test it. "Jackie, mind goin' out and pickin' up some sugar and honey? We should have them for tea."

Jack's smile broke instantly. "But why? I thought North was bringing the food."

"Yeah, but I did agree ta offer the basic things," Aster replied. "And we're gettin' low on them anyway."

Jack looked hesitant as he gazed out the window, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um...well...could you get them? I'm actually kind of tired."

"Really?" Aster asked, not unfazed by the reluctant reply at all.

"Y-Yeah, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Jack replied hastily.

"And that nap you took earlier didn't help?" Aster said with a raised eyebrow.

Jack opened his mouth and quickly shut it. He reached and fingered the cord to his pendant. "I am tired, though. So, could we just get them later," Jack replied and turned to leave. "I need to go to my room-"

Aster grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. Jack turned back around looking confused.

Aster sighed as he ran a hand over his ears. "Jack, we need ta talk."

"About the importance of sugar and honey?" Jack asked with a skeptical eyebrow.

"No," Aster replied, refusing to let Jack joke his way out of this one. "About what's been goin' on with ya."

Jack blinked, and frown defensively as he brushed off Aster's hand. "Nothing has been going on."

"If that's the case, why haven't ya been actin' like yerself?" Aster replied, folding his arms. "Ya haven't wanted ta leave the house for a few good weeks now, and the Jack I know would be climbin' off the walls from cabin fever at this point."

"So?" Jack replied with a shrug. "I just don't feel like going out."

"Not even ta go hang out with yer best mates?" Aster stated, "or even just to go on a simple errand?"

"I..um…" Jack said as he rubbed his eyes. "Look, I'm just taking my time to recover, that's what everyone told me to do, right?"

"They did," Aster replied, "but I'm gettin' worried yer tryin' ta ignore what yer actually feelin' and that's not healthy, Kiddo."

"There is nothing wrong with me!" Jack yelled and suddenly stomped towards the front door. "If it's that big of a deal, I'll prove it to you and go get the stupid sugar and honey."

Aster stood in the hallway, and watched as Jack grabbed the door knob. He didn't turn it. The boy stood there motionless, and Aster could see his legs shaking.

"I-I'm going," Jack replied, trying to keep his voice steady. "I'm just..thinking of what else we need."

Aster's ears folded back as he stepped forward. Gingerly, he wrapped his fingers around Jack's hand and forced him to let go. "Jack, it's alright ta be feelin' what yer feelin'. There's no shame in it."

Jack eyes narrowed as he swallowed. "Oh, really?" he responded in a frustrated tone. "Well, 'Doctor Bunny' what do you think I'm feeling?"

"Can't say for sure," Aster said, feeling he was slowly getting to the root of the problem. "Nervous? Guilt?" He swallowed before stating the last theory on his mind. "Or yer just scared."

"Scared? Me?"" Jack scoffed with a forced laugh, and making Aster feel like he hit the nail right on the head. "Come on, Bunny. Why would I be-"

"Jack," Aster interjected gently as he gave his boy a hard look. "Need I remind ya, I've known since ya could barely crawl? I can read ya like a book." He started to count off his fingers. "Ya look nervous all the time, ya pretend ta smile when ya don't want ta, ya don't want ta go outside, and ya asked me ta host the party when I know goin' ta North's place for those is one of yer favorite things." He sighed. "I've been tryin' ta respect ya space, give ya time ta process it, but ya need ta be honest with yerself or ya won't get anywhere."

Jack was silent as he fists tightened. "And admit what? That I'm scared Pitch trying to kidnap me again? That he's watching me or worse of all wanting to come after you because of me?!" The boy raised his head. "That I can't seem to leave the house without worrying about all this junk?! Is that what you want to hear?!"

Aster remained quiet, but kept his focussed on Jack. "What I want, is for ya to admit somethin' has been botherin' ya."

Jack snarled as he tossed his hands up in the air. "Well, fine! It's been bothering me! Okay?!" He tugged at his hair and snarled. "And it's also frustrating because I know the whole thing is stupid!" He spun around, and kicked the wall. "I hate this! I know in my head this shouldn't be getting to me! I keep telling myself that, but I...I…"

Aster didn't wait for Jack to finish his sentence as he swooped in, spun Jack back around and engulfed the boy in a hug. Jack resisted at first, however, the Pooka held his ground and swiftly Jack's body went slack as Aster rubbed his back.

"It's all right, Frostbite. Ya don't have ta pretend for anyone, least of all me," he whispered.

Jack seemed lost in his own thoughts until finally he wrapped his arms around Aster and tucked his head underneath the Pooka's chin. "But I feel like an idiot," Jack replied, his voice muffled by Aster's fur.

"Yer not an idiot, what yer feelin' is normal," Aster replied as he gently ruffled Jack's hair. "Believe me, I would know."

"Why?" Jack asked, turning his head to the side. "You knew someone who acted like this."

"Yeah," Aster replied, with a half smile. "Me."

That caught Jack off guard. The boy paused and freed himself to look up. Frustrated tears were rolling down Jack's cheeks, but he barely noticed them as Aster wiped them away with his thumb. "What?" Jack asked.

"After Pitch killed my clan," Aster explained and handed Jack a handkerchief. "Here, blow yer nose. I was sick ta my stomach worrin' Pitch was goin' ta find me and all my efforts of hidin' would be for nothin'."

Jack wiped his nose and looked miserable. "But thanks to me, he does know about you."

"Yeah, but all the means is that we keep an eye out for trouble," Aster replied, gently. "Eventually, I came ta the point that I couldn't just sit, and hide in fear. That would be the same as lettin' Pitch win."

Jack fidgeted with the handkerchief. "I get that, really, but...how do you stop being scared?" He glanced to the door and sighed. "I keep trying to force myself to go out, except then all I can think about is Pitch being out there wanting to grab me again."

Aster's eyes softened as he wrapped his arm around Jack. He couldn't deny he had the same fear, and had to fight the parental urge of keeping his boy safe inside with him. However, that wasn't good for him or Jack. "I get that same fear too, Kiddo," Aster said, "and the best advice I can give is take it one day and a time."

Jack scoffed as he leaned into the Pooka. "How?"

"Don't think ya have ta go off alone, at least not at first," Aster started. "Ya can have me go with ya." He pressed his forehead to Jack's. "Frankly, I think that be good for both of us."

"I...guess, that could work," Jack said as he chewed his lip. "But I can't do that forever."

"And ya won't," Aster said. "We just take it slow, and I've been thinkin' about me teachin' ya some better self defense moves." He gave a smirk. "The staff North made ya does make a good weapon, but Pitch has proven ya can't always rely on that. I think ya would feel more secure if ya knew how to fight back if Pitch showed up again."

"That's...not a bad idea," Jack muttered, but then gave a sheepish grin. "But can we just keep this just between us? I rather not have the others know how freaked out I got." He blushed. "It's embarrassing enough as it is."

"Ya got nothin' ta feel embarrassed about," Aster insisted. Knowing Tooth, North, Sandy and the others, they would all understand. However, if that's what ya want, my lips are sealed. I promise."

Jack seemed to slightly relax as he wiped his eyes. "So...do we start this going out now?" he asked as he eyed the door.

Aster shook his head. "Naw, Mate, just admittin' the truth is enough today. We'll start working on it tomorrow."

Jack frowned. "But what about the sugar and honey?"

Aster chuckled as he gave a sly smirk. "Actually...we have a enough. I just said that ta test ya and figure out what was wrong."

Jack's eyes widened promptly before he gave a pout and lightly punched his arm. "That was a mean trick."

"Maybe," Aster said as he ruffled his hair, "but had ta be done, and it would have happened sooner or later." He raised an eyebrow. "And I reckon ya prefer my confrontin' ya about it over someone else, right?" It would have happened eventually, if not Aster, than one of the others would have requested Jack to leave the house. North probably already figured something strange was afoot by the odd response Jack initially gave for his party. At least, by doing it this way they were doing it privately.

Jack kept his scowl, but caved in with a sigh and leaned against him. "Yeah...I guess you're right, but now I do feel drained."

Aster wrapped his arm around him. "Then let's get ya somethin' ta eat before North gets here ta stuff ya with sweets."

Jack gave a half smile as he let Aster guide him into the kitchen, with the Pooka feeling a large weight had been lifted off his boy's shoulders that he didn't even realized he had.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The party, despite it's short notice, went off without a hitch. It wasn't a big of an event as North would liked- Aster absolutely refused on the idea of using the confetti guns- but it was pleasant. Tooth, Katherine and Ombric were able to come and they listened around the radio describe the event.

Jack and Katherine both keep their ears out, however, there was no mention of Nightlight much to their disappointment. Although, since he was suppose to be a bodyguard kept out of the public light that probably meant he was doing his job. Still, they both felt their friend deserved some credit. Sandy managed to drop by for a short visit that evening before going off for his night patrol. According to him, they did find a couple of his spies loitering around, but there was no further activity from the man beyond that.

Jack tensed slightly at the words, but relaxed when Aster wrapped his arm around his shoulders. The boy was amazed how much his talk with the Pooka earlier seemed to have calmed him. What was even more astonishing was for Jack to not have a nightmare that night without the dreamsand.

Yet, his glee was short lived as the time approached for him and Aster to head out. Jack breathed deeply as he stared at the door, while Aster got his coat and hat on. His first instinct was to make an excuse not to go, but he stopped himself. If Jack insisted enough, he knew Aster wouldn't force him to go, except that wouldn't solve his problem.

Aster placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Ya ready?"

"Y-yeah," Jack replied as he adjusted his cape and reached for the doorknob. He took a deep breath, and walked out. Aster stayed closed to him as they moved onto the sidewalk and headed up the street.

The streets were just as busy as they normally were, which wasn't unanticipated given yesterday all the shops had closed for the day for the coronation. Still, he felt anxious as people walked by him, fearful he was going to see Pitch hiding in the crowd. Worst yet, what he if was somewhere where Jack couldn't see him? What if-

"I still can't believe North tried ta bring those confetti guns, yesterday."

Jack lost his train of thought and turned his head. "What?"

"The confetti guns," Aster repeated as he tipped his head. "He knows I can't stand them, they just make a huge mess."

"Yeah, but they're fun," Jack said with a pout. They always got into this argument after a party. "And they don't make that big of a mess."

"That's because ya don't mind endless pieces of paper in every nook and cranny," Aster grumbled as they turned a corner. "And on that note, yer overdue ta clean yer room."

"What?" Jack asked as he folded his arms. "What are you talking about? It's spotless! What do you think I've been doing for the past-"

Jack was cut off as he was forced to dodge an old woman who had her arms full of packages. "Sorry, Dear," she mumbled with a quick nod of the head and continued on her way.

Jack stood motionless as he watched her go. He had forgotten being worried about the people on the street. For a moment, he had forgotten to be scared and felt normal again. How?

"Jackie?" Aster asked softly as he drew close. "Ya okay?"

Jack blinked, as he turned to him, seeing the concern on his face. Suddenly, his brain put together on what happened. It was Aster's doing. For a moment, Aster forced him to focus on their talk, and not to be scared. For a moment, Jack was able to be himself again.

"Jack?" Aster repeated. "Do we need ta go back?"

Jack shook his head, taking a deep breathe, as a smile crept over his lips. "No...I'm fine," he took forced his feet to step ahead. "So, like I was saying my room is spotless, and if you ask me your art studio is the mess."

Aster looked briefly baffled, but then he smirked as he folded his arms over his chest. "What? My studio is fine."

"You always have your containers of paints everywhere," Jack continued with the banter. "It's chaos."

"It's organized chaos," Aster argued as they walked.

Jack laughed, glancing out of the corner of his eye. There was still a twig of nervous inside him, but he felt more at ease than he thought he would be. He had a feeling, there was a part that would always remain, but give it time, it would be better.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Pitch winced as Onyx removed the bandages from his hands. They were healed, but the burn marks still remained. There was a high chance they were going to become scars. Curse that boy, and curse that light of his. He thought he'd been rid of that light forever.

"My Lord," Onyx asked. "Do you wish for me to apply ointment to your hands?"

"No," Pitch said and leaned back in his chair. He gazed around the cavern walls. The underground caves were hardly a place fitting of a man his regal background, but they served their purpose as an emergency hideout. "Have the spies returned from the city?"

Onyx sighed as she tucked her hands behind her back and stood next to the flickering candle. "Only one did, Sir, the other two were found and captured."

Pitch cursed. Of course they were, that was just the luck they had lately. It was fortunate the men he sent were new recruits and barely knew any of Pitch's plans.

"Should we attempt to retrieve them?" Onyx asked.

"No, they knew the risks when I sent them," Pitch stated as he stroked his chin. "I don't want to make any large movements until we have more information."

He had full plans on attacking the city during the coronation, but that changed now he knew a Pooka was still alive. There was too much he didn't know. Was he the only Pooka? Did he have the First Light? If so, where was it? What was the boy's connection to all of this?

If the First Light was stored somewhere in the city, Pitch had to find it and destroy it. It was the prime weapon to use against him, the only thing that stood in his shadows' way of spreading his darkness. It was why he had attacked the Pooka clan in his homeland in the first place.

"What would you wish us to do then, my Lord?" Onyx asked.

"For now, wait" Pitch instructed, "until I have devise our next move. In the meantime fetch me my books, I need to do some research."

"As you wish, my Lord," Onyx said as she bowed and left him. It wasn't long before she returned with a pile of books and set them next to her master. Once she was gone, Pitch reached for the top book in the pile and started to read on the history of the First Light.

There was no need to rush. Pitch waited this long to complete his thirst for power, he could wait a little longer.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack quietly shut the door behind him, and took a breathe as he re-adjusted the mailbag over his shoulder. After a month and a half he was finally getting back to work...well, at least trying. They had taken it one day at a time, just as the Pooka promised. Each day, Aster went out with Jack, even if it was a simple as picking up milk from the shop. Eventually, Jack felt calm enough to make it down the street and back. There were times he felt jumpy if a noise caught him off guard, but he was working on it.

Aster had also kept his word, and didn't tell the others of Jack's anxieties. Although, it wouldn't surprise Jack if they at least suspected something. Tooth was very understanding when Jack explained he would need the extra time, and North had joined them for their walks. His jokes and stories were often good sources of distractions for Jack to forget his fear. Sandy had dropped by with an offer of dreamsand, but Jack was finding he was coping without it. The nightmares did pop up again every once in awhile, yet a cup of tea seemed to be able to calm him down enough to go back to sleep.

Ombric was the same teacher as he was before, which made the boy glad. It gave him a sense of normalcy. The only difference was Nightlight walking Jack home afterwards. The young bodyguard simply said it was on route for him to return to the palace, and with the secret out in the open there was no need to hide that any longer. Jack did find that odd, since he knew there were faster paths to take to get to the palace, but he didn't ask. If Nightlight wanted to walk him home, he wasn't about to pass up on the offer.

No one had asked Jack directly, except for Katherine. She knew there was something strange going on with him, and tried to ask questions about it. There were times Jack was almost tempted to flat out tell her, she would most likely understand, yet he still preferred to keep it private. Thankfully, due to Nightlight's interference each time, Jack managed to dodge the questions until Katherine gave up or someone would change the topic. The girl would give a pouting frown when it happened, but eventually accepted it.

Finally, the day arrived when Jack decided he had to try to get back to his normal life; starting with returning to his part-time job. Aster made it clear that if Jack still found it too overwhelming, Tooth would understand and let him go home early. Tooth had told him the same thing in a more subtle manner. However, Jack was not going to let this beat him…..at least he was going to try to not let it.

Jack steadily walked down the street to turn the corner. It be simple. He would go to Tooth's place, pick up his bag of mail and-

"Looks like it's going to be a nice day isn't?"

Jack jumped, but he wasn't alarmed since he would know that voice instantly. Nightlight appeared around the corner, with a huge grin plastered on his face. "I hear it's going to be hot today too."

"Yeah," Jack said slowly as he raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" He gestured to the direction of the palace. "Don't you have a prince you should be guarding?"

"Correction, king now," Nightlight said as he leaned on his staff, "but he gave me the day off and plus the joy of being king is that he has extra bodyguards now. So, he told me if I want a few hours off every once in awhile, he would encourage it."

"Okay," Jack said as he scratched his head. Sometimes he wondered if Prince-no, King Manfred was missing a few marbles. From how Nightlight spoke of him, the guy was weirdly laid back about this kind of stuff.

"Still doesn't explain why you're here," Jack remarked as he pointed to himself, "I'm working right now. It would make more sense to go see Katherine."

"She's studying," Nightlight answered, "besides, I want to watch you work."

"Watch me work?" Jack asked, baffled on what he meant.

"Sure, I told you all about my job, so in exchange I want to watch you work," Nightlight explained as he grinned.

Jack scratched his head. Nightlight could have odd tastes, the time he thought peanut butter and spinach would be a great combination was near the top of the list, but there was nothing interesting about delivery mail. Besides, Nightlight had heard Jack talk enough about it to save him from actually seeing it.

"Um, that's nice," Jack started, "but I really think you would have more fun-"

"I won't be in the way, I'll just hang back," Nightlight continued as he wrapped an around around Jack. "I'll even be a few houses away from you to give you space," he chewed his bottom lip, "just by the odd chance you need me for something."

Jack blinked, but he saw the protective look in his friend's eyes. He knew, Jack hadn't told Nightlight, but there was no doubt he knew. It made sense with the times he distracted Katherine, and now he was offering to watch Jack's back.

"Thanks, Nightlight, but I won't be needing 'help'," Jack remarked as he tried to be subtle. "I need to do this on my own."

"And you will be," Nightlight replied as he shrugged. "You won't even see me. Trust me, I have a lot of practice of being somewhere and not being seen." He traced his fingers over his staff. "Just for a couple of weeks, but I'll leave now if you want me too."

Jack turned back to his friend as he went quiet. Nightlight would never say Jack was scared outright, that wasn't his style, but, staying in the background that was. He knew exactly what his friend was saying. 'I won't be in the way, but I got your back. I'm here if you need me.' No words were needed to fully explain it, that was just how good friends he, Katherine and Nightlight were.

Truth be told, the first couple of weeks back to his job was going to be hard, but knowing Nightlight was somewhere nearby would be comforting. If there was a pair of eyes he couldn't see watching him, Jack preferred to think it was Nightlight's or Pitch's. He gave a smirk and ruffled Nightlight's hair.

"Alright, I'll let you tag along," Jack replied, "but you gotta promise me a tour of the palace sometime in return."

Nightlight laughed. "I'll see what I can do," he rubbed his neck sheepishly, "besides I kind of have to since I already gave my word to Katherine I would."

Jack rolled his eyes as he started to pull ahead. Things were getting better, but it would take awhile before Jack felt normal again. In some ways, Jack would probably be never the same again. He glanced back to his friend and smile. Still, things were looking brighter, and all he could do now was keep moving forward and refuse to let fear get the best of him.

 _Author's Note: And that's the end of this story. I do have a rough idea of what to write next for this story, but I currently don't know when I'll get to it once the baby is born. Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing_ _it._


End file.
